Ghost
by CrazyHeCallsMe
Summary: Shion can't remember how he died and Nezumi doesn't want him to. Everything seems fine until a plague is mentioned and Shion becomes determined to find out. Will it bring them closer together or part them even more? ... Song fic, but actually it's more of a poem but yeah, hmm character death?


A/N: The poem is actually called Ghost by Emilie Autumn ^-^ writing in bold is lyrics, and italics means its a flashback... Okay, we're clear? All right, we're gonna move ahead. Sorry to keep you waiting.

**Ghost**

The unlocked window of the balcony opened ever so slow as a gentle gust blew in. The breeze skimmed across her face, caressing the maiden's cheeks and played gently with her long raven tresses that framed her face, just as softly as it came in, as if it were treating her with care or she'd break. It wasn't cold nor was it warm… the breeze was something more like heat, it had the feel of a person, perhaps a lover even, pressed up close to chase out the long cold nights. Even though it still gave her chills that ran up and down her spine, causing goose bumps to appear on her smooth ivory skin and shiny metallic eyes peered into the mirror in front as a smirk graces her face, it somehow suited her well.

"Now now, you shouldn't sneak into a proper ladies room like that... your majesty" she spoke, voice slightly deep with an almost sarcastic tone. Though her voice was so velvety, so elegant you wouldn't pick it quick enough to get mad, rather you will be stunned and let it slide. Silence filled the room as if no one else were inside, and to the untrained eye no one else was inside, only the fair lady who sat at her dressing table getting ready for the night's sleep. If she didn't know any better she would have deemed herself crazy for speaking aloud to herself, but she wasn't crazy nor was she speaking to herself and she knew that quite well, but then again people say the mad don't believe they are.. She let the silence hold for a while before speaking again.

"I see, then I'll just be off to bed... And begin to lock my window nightly" she threaten lightly as she stood from her spot and made her way toward the double bed. Her room was quite small, but too large for just one person. A great wooden cupboard took up one side of the room while the bed took the other. It had mesh drapes hanging loosely on the side, a chest in front of it and four rather big pillows; her dressing table was small but spacious enough to fit all of the necessities and finally a full body mirror up against the wall.

"Nezumi" a voice was heard making her jump slightly at its suddenness, and she turned her head to the side, with cautious eyes she gazed into the emptiness behind her.

**Ghost, did you know sometimes it frightens me when you say my name and I can't see you.**

"Hmph,** will you ever learn to materialize before you speak, impetuous boy if that's what you really are**" she says somewhat pleased that her little threat was taken seriously, for she knew that even though the next night were to come and it hadn't said a word, the balcony window will stay unlocked, it always will.

"And my name is Eve, I've told you that already" she continued now facing forward, turning her back completely to the darkness behind.

"Yes, but you once told me to call you Nezumi and I prefer to use that" the voice again. Her eyes shut; she chuckled a little to herself.

"A lady prefers to be called sweetly you know, so must you always insist on calling me Nezumi, a lot find Eve more suiting..." she says almost mumbling, though an air of sarcasm and jokes surround them, she was serious, her face didn't hold a smile but a small grimace. Just then she felt the warmth snake around her, in a sort of hug and she felt the presence, his presence leaning on her left shoulder making her eyes widen.

"Though, I prefer not to use your stage name, because _she's_ for the stage, and Nezumi, he is the one- the only reason I visit, I want to spend time with you Nezumi, not Eve" He spoke in a caring tone, filled with honesty. This boy had always knew how to answer and as he spoke the once transparent heat started to colour until hands and arms could be seen wrapped tightly around Nezumi's waist and his face resting against his shoulder with eyes closed in content, taking in all the beauty of the actor in his arms.

"Heh, Shion… you really are such an airhead, wasting all your time on me" he murmurs though smiles fondly, leaning into Shion's embrace. A slow set of hot pecks began to trail from his shoulders up to his neck; Shion was very heated today and was being slightly intimate that means he must be in a good mood. Nezumi was now an expert at reading Shion's emotions, though it wasn't hard since he practically wears his heart on his sleeves, if he even has one. But the thought still amused him and Nezumi couldn't help but wonder why he was so happy, what was it that Shion had done before he came here and with that thought the question came.

"**How many centuries since you've climbed a balcony, or do you do this every night with someone else?**" Nezumi said shrewdly, a smirk playing on his lips as Shion paused his movements to look him straight in the face.

"Huh, I-I don't even see anyone else but you… it's just, every time I leave I feel as if it has been years before I can see you again, I've just missed you so much" Shion explains and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. It was true, Shion despised when he had to leave Nezumi usually before day break, he wanted nothing more than to stay by his side.

"Well we haven't seen each other for four whole years" Nezumi cuts in.

"That's because you moved theatres and you didn't bother telling me!" Shion says sternly making Nezumi scoff lightly.

"I didn't think it would matter…" Nezumi replies with a teasing smile.

"Nezumi, I've never done this with anyone before, I never want to be with anyone besides you! I'll never leave you Nezumi… I don't want to" he says as his grip tightens, Nezumi notices the slight desperation in his voice and began to pry his arms away. He lazily made his way to the bed without saying anything in reply to Shion, only leaving him standing there staring.

**You tell me that you'll never leave, and I am almost afraid to believe it.**

Nezumi relaxed his aching body under the blankets then felt the bed dip beside him as Shion got in as well, snuggling up close to Nezumi with his sweet smile. Nezumi turned over making them face to face with each other, and after a moment of gazing he began to play with Shion's white locks, twirling them with his fingers. Shion sighed happily at the touch making Nezumi look into his dark crimson eyes, they were like nothing he'd seen before… well the boy in front of him was like nothing he'd ever seen before all together, with his white hair, red eyes, and a rather alluring red mark, coiling around his body. Shion had told him before that he disliked the way he looked but Nezumi agreed otherwise, he told him how fascinating and unique he really was to have such qualities, and after a few days Shion hadn't brought up how awful he looks or shies away from touches, rather he embraces and enjoys them…

"Nezumi… is something wrong?" Shion asked and said person stopped his chain of thoughts and looked into the boys questioning eyes. He hadn't realized he trailed off like that, that he would actually start daydreaming… it was the fact that Shion's words from before had actually sunk somewhere inside him and he couldn't help but think about it. He then stops fondling with Shion's hair to give him his full attention.

"**Why is it me you've chosen to follow? Did you like the way I look when I am sleeping.. Was my hair more fun to tangle?... Are my dreams more entertaining… do you laugh when I'm complaining that I'm all alone**…" Nezumi questions suddenly, though he may have voiced it sudden, the thought had always been lingering around his mind, ever since the first day the pair had met. It was indeed four years ago, when they were much younger they had met in a cemetery. Nezumi was running from a group of kidnappers and thought the graveyard was big enough to lose them easily.

_It was midnight; the weather was blustery and occasional flashes lit up the sky almost blinding, making it harder for him to see where he was going, and the heavy rain was not helping his situation at all. Holding his bleeding arm he ran in search for a place to take shelter in and rest at least till the morning. He was tired and cold and honestly was ready to just collapse on the mud-covered ground to sleep forever, but his legs were not cooperating with what his mind desired, his legs kept on moving, kept on running. Panting heavily, he seems to have lost the group of thugs as he couldn't hear them shouting crud words or death threats, though he still didn't trust his ears since his other senses were beginning to fail him. He looked around seeing nothing but rows of headstones and statues that had an eerie look due to his state, he felt as if some even had a mocking glace, laughing at him, at his misfortunes; Nezumi closed his eyes tight as another bright flash blinded and the sound piercing his ears. A yelp escaped his lips as he tripped over a stone, he fell flat on his face still panting, his face held a gloomy expression because he knew this was it, he couldn't get back up again and he didn't want to move for everything ached if he did, pain shooting down his arm where he was shot making him want to cry, to just sob but he didn't want to feel even more vulnerable than he already does, he didn't want to show them that they had weakened him to this state._

_Another flash lit the sky and his eye lids began to droop, the wind blew tough making the trees that hung lowly above and the long grass below lean all to one side, making it out as if they were pointing, showing him which way to look. The thought made him realize just how much blood he had and still is losing… its making him delusional to actually believe the wind is trying to tell him something. Though the wind blew harder each time and he finally gave in, lifting his head in a defeated manner, another blinding flash made his eye sight blur as he looked to the long path in front of him, it was empty except the few leaves being shoved by the strong winds. He was worn-out, too drained to keep his head up any longer and he dropped it down, resting his chin on the floor. The sound of lightening harassed his ears, deafening him temporarily, the smell of dirt and rain assaulted his senses; he felt like he was sinking into the ground, mixing, turning into the dirt he was resting on. Suddenly a squish was heard and his sight was replaced with black shoes rather than murky water, finally, they had caught up and found him. He was sure this was the last breath he'd ever take, the last sight he'd ever see and somehow he wished it were something better or at least not a burial ground and with that he gave in to the exhaustion that overcame him, he finally allowed himself to rest._

_Warm… everything was warm and soft; the smell of mud was gone and replaced with crisp clean air. What happened, where was he… he snapped his eyes open and sat up hastily, scanning the room he found that he was in a bed, the room was neat… almost too neat.. He cautiously uncovered himself only to find his clothes were different. Confusion overtook him and he remembered his bleeding arm, it wasn't bleeding, he didn't even feel the pain of torn skin. Lifting his sleeve he found it stitched up._

_"Stitches…" he mumbled in the air, and then the door to the room opened. Silver eyes peer at the door, ready to lunge at the person walking in but was shocked to find another little boy, seeming to be the same age as he was. Once their eyes met the boy smiled cheerfully._

_"Ah, you woke up! How are you feeling?" he asked walking toward him with a tray of food._

_"I brought you something to eat, you must be really hungry" he says cheerfully placing the tray down then sitting on the bed with him. Nezumi was still eyeing him warily, wondering if this were somehow a trap that those thieves set up._

_"Tch, I'm not eating that, it could be filled with poison" Nezumi accused then folded his arms, giving the boy with brown hair a stern look. His chocolate eyes widened slightly at the assumption and probably from finally hearing the other boy speak._

_"N-no, I'd never do that! I'll even eat some with you if that'll make you feel better" he offers. Nezumi doesn't answer, he stares at the clueless boy then to the stew in front of him and then back to the boy. Shion took that as a yes and put a spoonful in his mouth._

_"Shee… delishoush.." he spoke with his mouth full and Nezumi waited until he swallowed. Well if he ate some then it must be alright.. And it wouldn't make any sense if he were with those thugs since he stitched up the sore they had given him, and they wouldn't treat him to a clean bed as this. With a small grunt he took the spoon out of Shion's hand and began eating, he was right, it was indeed delicious. The brunette smiled at the sight of him eating, they had small talk, shared each other's names and once he was done, the boy named Shion began to ask questions._

_"Hey... What were you doing out there anyway?" Shion mutters as Nezumi snuggles back under the blankets._

_"Oh you know, just taking a walk in the rain" Nezumi responds sarcastically though Shion didn't seem amused at all._

_"You were hurt and fell unconscious…" Shion stated making Nezumi roll his eyes._

_"No, no you got it all wrong, I was simply taking a nap" his tone dripping with acerbity, and Shion frowned._

_"What happened Nezumi, why would someone hurt you like that? It doesn't make any sense" Shion said then muttered the last part, almost to himself. Nezumi smirked at his confusion; he understood it, this boy: Shion, he had a normal life, living with his mother, going to school, getting the most out of it… though it was different for Nezumi._

_"I'm actually quite surprised you don't know… I think I should rather be offended" Nezumi chuckled now sitting up again. _

_"I'm an actor… quite famous to be honest" he said smugly and Shion's eyes widened._

_"Wahh! Really! From the theatre in town!" Shion exclaimed, excitement pouring from him. This actually tickled Nezumi's ego in the arts and he had a smile that showed it._

_"You bet" was his simple answer, though it got Shion more excited than he already was, if it were even possible and he started to wish he hadn't told him after his questions kept coming, one after the other, he didn't even give Nezumi time to answer any of them._

_"What's it like? Is it hard? Do you have to practise all day? What kind of roles have you played? Were they fun? Who's your favourite? W-mph" Shion was cut off as Nezumi placed his hand on top of his mouth to stop him from talking._

_"Slowdown will you, you aren't even giving me time to answer" he says with a slight pout then removes his hand once he sees Shion calm down a little._

_"Ah, sorry, it's just I really like the theatre and I've been there a few times so I might have seen you before" he says happily "But all the times I've been, I have only seen girls..." Shion continues with a thoughtful face._

_"Heh I guess I should take that as a compliment" Nezumi chuckles, making Shion give him a questioning looking._

_"I'm Eve" he says, watching Shion's face as he took in the news. It was really amusing._

_"Y-you are... Eve?" he repeats and Nezumi nods making Shion's eyes seem to sparkle "But your hair is much shorter than Eve's, a-and you're a boy" he states._

_"I wear a wig obviously" Nezumi says then lays back down in bed pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. Shion took the hint that he wanted to sleep and snuggled in beside him. Though his back was to Shion, he could still feel his gaze piercing into him, unable to handle the burning sensation he turned around to see Shion smiling. It was a warm smile that seemed to even warm Nezumi, he felt his cheeks heat up a little as Shion gently held his hand._

_"Can I go with you to the theatre?" Shion whispered as if it was a secret but Nezumi didn't answer, not really knowing whether to agree or not, so they sat in a comfortable sort of silence. They began to fall asleep and Nezumi couldn't help but let a smile play on his lips as he squeezed the boys hand softly._

Shion was looking at him with confusion seeping then noticed a hint in Nezumi's eyes and knew he was thinking of the day they met, turning his confusion into a warm hearted smile, knowing that he also hasn't stop thinking of that day. Shion placed his hand lightly on Nezumi's cheek and moved in, placing a small peck to the actor's lips. It was soft and light, something they have been sharing a lot since they've been reunited. It was simple but they felt it to be necessary at times and to be honest neither of them really minded.

"I'm drawn to you, ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking of you not matter what I did" was his response; Nezumi stared deeply into his eyes then smirked.

"Still just as sappy as ever" he teases making the boy pout but it faded as Nezumi began to laugh and he couldn't help but smile.

"And you don't like sappy?" Shion said making him stop laughing.

"If you're thinking about that time, I didn't actually say I liked it" he replies now making Shion smirk.

"But you implied it" he said pointedly. That time was back when young Shion used to visit Nezumi at the theatre; he was backstage after a performance.

_Shion stepped into the dressing room, looking around the room full of people – actors – hurriedly running about here and there, getting ready for the next act. He was sure Nezumi had told him to come here once the show was over… or was it the second last door? He had forgotten. With a small sigh he decides to go check that room once he couldn't find Nezumi, though before he could walk out someone blocked his path. A girl, one of the actors, she had short brown hair that reached just above her shoulders and a bright smile, he's seen her perform before, yes this girl was Safu, one of the actors he admired due to her strong personality._

_"I haven't seen you around, are you the newest recruit?" she asked but after taking a look at his face she spoke again._

_"Oh wait, you're lost right?" she asked making Shion nod._

_"I'm actually looking for someone…" he states to her and she smiles._

_"Well maybe I can help you, who is it you're after?" she asks and Shion has to think about it for a while. Even though he has been coming here the past week Nezumi is always in different places so it was difficult for him to remember where everything is. The theatre in town is actually like a huge arena, it has different wings or sections and plenty of rooms… changing rooms, store rooms, costume rooms, prop rooms, etc. it also had a kitchens, dining rooms, restrooms, bathrooms and bedrooms. The theatre was basically a home for children with no family, though to live there you would have to be owned by a manager. Meaning most of the children are bought by some kind of manager, Nezumi was one of these children who had been sold by traffickers, lucky for him he was bought by a manager for his obvious beauty and began acting. In a way Shion had felt sorry for him but also was relieved he wasn't sent to a worse place. At least here he still received things needed to survive. He knew Nezumi also kept a distance between the other members with the same manager as his and this made him wonder if they know him by Nezumi or Eve…_

_"Eve.. I'm looking for Eve" he decided to use the stage name. Safu blinked a few times before looking him over._

_"Are you a fan? If so then you have to book a time with our manager, and Eve is usually booked out, so if you're looking to get in now you can forget it for the next few months" she explains._

_"You are under the same management?" Shion questioned suddenly._

_"Huh.. Yeah I am" she replied interested in the boy's excitement._

_"So you're friends with him? Is there anyone else?" he questioned making her giggle._

_"Well some of the others aren't in this room but Inukashi over there is one, though we don't talk much with Eve, she's always so busy…" she answered making Shion's face drop slightly. She noticed this and wondered what it was he could want from her. Though the reason she'd stop him was that she found him… cute, not many if at all have been able to make her think that way so she hoped it wasn't any kind of appeal for Eve that'll make him want to see her._

_"You see, Nezu- erm, Eve... Told me to come once her performance was over and I sort of got lost looking for the room" Shion explained his situation in hopes she'd let him go._

_"E-Eve… _invited_ you to her dressing room?" she asked in almost disbelief making him nod slowly. _

_"Hm, that's strange, she doesn't normally do that, and we aren't allowed to bring people without manager knowing…" she said with her eyebrows furrowed slightly._

_"B-but I'm telling the truth, I would usually come it's just this time I-"before he could finish she cut in._

_"Huh, so this isn't you're first time visiting her… have you been sneaking in without permission, Eve could get in trouble for that!" she states pointedly resting her hands on her hips. Shion grimaced at that thought, has Nezumi been lying to his manager, but he had no idea about booking appointments to see them... And what exactly is it they do there. He swallowed heavy before raising his hands in defeat._

_"Ah, I didn't know. I guess I'll just leave then" he said and she looked at him then gave him a sad smile._

_"Sorry, but I wouldn't want her to get in trouble, we don't talk very often but I still see her as family… you understand, right?" she says softly. _

_"Yes, I understand, thank you for informing me, Safu" he says with a small smile but she felt tingles dance upon her skin. He knew her name? not many people did since Eve was the big star, though this didn't bother her, it was the fact that the boy she thinks she has feelings for just called her by her name and smiled at her!_

_"Y-you know my name.." she said almost absent minded._

_"Of course! I'm also a big fan of yours, you truly suit the spot light" he compliments and she could feel her cheeks turn pink, a FAN OF HERS!_

_"I-I'll show you out then..." she almost whispers and began to walk, leading him to the exit. Once there, he goes to walk out the door but stops for a moment and turns to Safu._

_"Do you mind just giving Eve a message for me?" he questioned._

_"Not at all, what was your name?" she replied with a smile._

_"It's Shion, please tell him that his eyes were lit so brightly today I had lost myself in them, and I couldn't visit because I never found my way out" he says with a warm smile but soon it was replaced with concern as he saw Safu's face turn tomato red at his comment. Though as she was walking towards Eve's room she questioned herself… him?_

_The next day, Nezumi met him outside the theatre; he had pink cheeks and was slightly pouting. Shion gave him a questioning glace though that just made him turn his sight to the floor._

_"I-I got your message last night… And uh t-thanks, I guess" he mentioned and Shion smiled._

_"So, Safu ended up telling you! Please thank her for me" Shion said, then apologized again before Nezumi told him where to meet tomorrow night after his performance. _

_"And please don't leave any more sappy messages" he says bashfully making Shion chuckle._

"It was an odd thing for someone your age to say, that was all" Nezumi said turning to rest on his back.

"It isn't like you didn't have your fair share of sappiness" Shion said in his defence. Though he began to analyse Nezumi's profile, he was always so captivating and Shion often wondered how someone like him could end up in a place like this. He could have easily left and probably found a wealthy wife and be living upper class with a family by now, and he was sure that opportunity would have crossed through his years of acting.

"Hmp, it wasn't 'sappiness' it was poetry your air headedness" Nezumi said with a slight pout making Shion smile.

"**Where were you when I searched the sea for a friend to talk to me? In a year where will you be?**" Shion recites before sitting up placing a hand on his chest and holding one out in front of him.

"**Is it enough for you to steal into my mind, filling up my page with music, written in my hand... You know I'll take the credit for I must have made you come to me somehow b**-" before he could finish, a pillow had landed roughly against his face, knocking him back down to the bed. Nezumi was eyeing him down with a cold glare, though Shion didn't mean anything bad by reciting one of his poems. It only reminded him of Nezumi dressed as Eve, standing on the stage with obvious vanity as he recited his newly written poem to Shion, for Shion. He loved those memories, all of them; they each were like pieces of puzzles that in the end made him as a person, as a soul. He lived for those moments, making friends with everyone at the theatre, Safu, Inukashi, and even Nezumi's manager Rikiga. Though most of all was meeting Nezumi and spending time with him, visiting and watching him perform every day… but that's all. A cool hand was place on his cheek, waking him from his daydream and crimson eyes met with concerned metallic.

"Still can't remember how it happened?" Nezumi questions, knowing where Shion's thoughts were taking him.

"It's there; I know it is but... There still seems to be things missing" Shion replied and tried to smile but he couldn't hold it for long. For he knew what he was, that he wasn't alive anymore, but he doesn't remember how or why this happened, all he could remember was searching for Nezumi. That's all.

A soothing smile was visible on Nezumi's face as he leaned in to peck the troubled boy's lips, something he knew always worked to make him feel better.

"It'll come" was Nezumi's whispered reply. Shion felt his tension begin to relieve, instead his senses became painfully aware of how close Nezumi's lips hung over his, and also how his now grown out hair softly tickled his face as it fell around them, creating a sort of wall or curtain to hide what they were to do. Shion lifted his head to close the mere inches they were apart, lips moving in sync with each other, it was soft and hesitant, they took time getting used to this feeling, exploring how nice it felt but once Shion felt the tip of Nezumi's tongue slide across his bottom lip he pulled back. Light pants of hot breathe danced against their skin; they searched each other's eyes to find both had a spark of curiosity. Once the separation was too much for them to bare, lips crashed back together, now more confident, Nezumi straddled Shion and held his face with both hands as Shion's arms laced themselves around his shoulders, pulling them closer together. They took small gasps of air with wet kisses in between, they had slowly become more needy, they felt as if air wasn't as important than the feeling of the others lips. Nezumi's hands began to travel down, unaware of his movements though earning a small moan from Shion.

"Eve! You'd better be awake!" suddenly an obnoxious voice echoed making Nezumi rip himself away from Shion, sitting up.

"M-manager..." he muttered then looked down at a dazed Shion beneath him before hurriedly hopping off him and began pulling him up.

"Shion you have to leave now before he sees you!" Nezumi says trying to get him to move faster.

"Eve!" the voice coming closer, and Shion who was now fully aware and rushing to the balcony window turned back to Nezumi before leaving.

"Please don't lock it, I'll come back" he states as if Nezumi didn't already know, it made him roll his eyes at the statement.

"Heh fine, fine,** but please try to close the curtains when you leave at night or I'll have to find someone to stay and warm me**" Nezumi says almost seductively earning a small chuckle from Shion and another small kiss before he began disappearing into the night sky. Nezumi let out a huff of breath then the door to his bedroom swung open roughly. In walked a short old man who quickly scanned the room to find Nezumi still standing at the balcony.

"What are you doing out here, if you get sick now of all times we'd be in deep-" the manager didn't finish off his little rant as Nezumi was whispering something and obviously not paying him any attention. The manager looked at him with an eyebrow raised before he repeated himself.

"I'm sorry I left you behind…" he muttered over again, hoping Shion would catch at least one of his apologises. Unaware of the look he was receiving, all he felt was a violent tug on his shirt, pulling him down to the same level as the short man near him.

"Eve..." it was a warning tone "Cut it out, you're giving me the creeps" he continued, eyes like daggers letting him go before turning his back and began walking to the front door.

"Oh next time you pull a little stunt like that to our customers, don't even think of that day off… " was the last thing the manager said before practically slamming the door shut behind him. Nezumi made a sound of disgust at the mention before gazing to the night sky once more, and then headed off to bed, leaving the balcony window unlocked.

* * *

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, the sound of applause and whistles reverberated throughout the theatre as the performers took their bow and left the stage. Nezumi was in his dressing room, he could never get used to that sensation when a performance was done well and the sound of appreciation was heard even as he left the stage, it was satisfying. He gave a small chuckle and began unclipping the pins that held his hair up, though he had a rather good performance, it wasn't the only thing making him smile, it was the thought of going to bed, going back to his room and standing at the balcony to wait for him. Just then he heard a soft knock at his dressing room door.

"Who's there?" he shouted, only for the door to open and a girl walks in with her arms outstretched and a big smile on her face.

"EVE!" she exclaimed, exaggerating his name greatly as she closed the door and walked towards the posing female actor.

"That was truly a wonderful performance, but I'd expect nothing less from you" she ends her sentence in mocking tone, followed by a giggle. Nezumi laughed at her imitation of the countless times they've heard that saying.

"Ah, I'm glad I could satisfy you for tonight, I hope to see you again next time, Safu" Nezumi plays along as she sits on the dressing table near him, still laughing, it had become a sort of ritual for the both of them after a while. He began to wipe off his make-up making her sigh.

"But seriously though, the crowd has been loosing up recently… finally, it's a good sign" Safu said with a smile.

"Finally huh" Nezumi replied, and they sat in silence as he cleaned himself up and then relaxed into his seat, still in his costume. He watched Safu who seemed to be scanning the room and knew something was going through that head of hers.

"What is it?" he questioned making her look back to him.

"This is no way a proper lady dressing room should be" she teased making him roll his eyes.

"Come on Safu, we both know that I'm no lady" he responded then rested his head on the table.

"But a gentleman no less! It's messier than the west wing before inspection month" she states.

"You can clean it if you like, but I can't guarantee what you'll find in there" he says followed by a tired yawn. Safu observed the room once more, clothes and papers are scattered everywhere, cups and plates piled on the small table in the corner and posters hung half off the walls. With a sigh she stood up with determination.

"I will" she states then began picking up the abandoned costumes and Nezumi let out a quick chuckle. He now sat up straight and turned to watch her clean with a somewhat teasing glance. But it soon faded into incredulity as she moved quickly and the room had actually begun to look cleaner in less than five minutes… yes she was a proper lady. Then she stopped suddenly, seeming to be staring at something before holding it up; it was a robe, a king's robe.

"Look at this Eve, do you remember it?" she asked voice somewhat dazed. His eyes scanned the piece of clothing in her hand and widened, he remembers it alright, almost too well.

"Does it really matter" he spoke bitterly turning his head away, but turned back to Safu once she made a noise almost like a sigh to see she was holding it to her chest.

"Shion… he was really something" she mumbles making his eyes soften and eyebrows cross lightly. It was back when they used to all play together, it was true that they never used to be close back then but ever since he met Shion they became friends, probably closer to the likes of siblings. Nezumi would invite Shion into the theatre on the days they didn't have any plays, and once the manager would question, Safu would claim that he were one of her clients. It was believable until she became just as popular as Nezumi –Eve – though by then he and the manager were quite good friends so he didn't mind Shion in the theatre on the days off.

_"How do I look?" Shion questions, walking proudly on the stage, Safu took one look at him then burst out in laughter._

_"Like a true king!" she states making him chuckle then turn to Nezumi who was sitting in the seats, looking up at the stage._

_"Nezumi, do you think I could rule a kingdom?" he asked holding out the robe then turned slightly, side to side._

_"Of course, though you can't do that without a queen, your highness" Nezumi states indifferently about this whole thing, he wasn't too fond in pretending or playing dress up in his spare time, especially if other people were involved. He may have been more comfortable with only Shion, but Safu and Inukashi… well that was a different story._

_"A... queen?" he says seeming a little lost at the word. Safu's eyes sparkled at the opportunity of possibly being his queen, even if it were pretend._

_"Yes that's right, someone to rule the kingdom with you… maybe you should choose who it should be" she explained and smiled sweetly._

_"Nezumi" he says simply, without even a moment of thought. It shocked not only Safu but Nezumi as well, though Inukashi just broke out in laughter._

_"Leave it to Shion to shock the whole crowd!" she states._

_"Your majesty, I think maybe you need a girl to be a queen not another boy" Nezumi says while rolling his eyes._

_"Oh... Then I pick Eve" he says after a moment of thought._

_"Eh?!" they all gasp as the clueless boy walks to the edge of the stage and holds his hand out for Nezumi to hold. Nezumi looked at him in awe at how ridiculous he could be, yet won't admit it made him feel…good, and he grabbed hold of his hand, letting himself be dragged up on stage. Safu couldn't help contain her giggles at the sight of Nezumi's expression, she couldn't get upset especially since she knew he was enjoying this but was much too proud to say. _

_"Safu, you and Inukashi can be the princesses" he says cheerfully and Safu linked arms with Inukashi who had a face full of dread._

_"Hey! I don't want to be dragged into this too!" she said angrily and crossed her arms, yet didn't remove her arm that was linked with Safu._

_"Aw come on, I think you'd make a great princess!" Safu says sweetly and Shion agrees as he places a small crown on her head then puts one on Safu making her blush slightly. Inukashi's face was also coloured in a light blush but didn't argue otherwise._

_"Now were a royal family!" Shion exclaims happily and gently held Nezumi's hand, making him smile. That day they pretended to play a simple life in the kingdom and after that Nezumi had always suggested they play dress ups again and again._

A sad smile was visible but quickly fell as he frowned and turned away, facing the mirror again trying to push the memory back. Safu noticed his reactions and tried to finish off cleaning.

"I'm sorry for bringing him up, I know you miss him as well, Nezumi" Safu says softly and places her hand gently on his shoulder. She knew they had been close, very close, after all Shion was the one who helped Nezumi open up and interact with them more. She would have never known anything about him, if things had never changed she would have always seen him as Eve, and probably wouldn't have been standing here. That day she mentioned Shion to him was the first day she had a full conversation with him, and it was also the first day she's seen him smile so genuinely, whenever Shion was around it was like he brought Nezumi to life. Reminding him that he too is human, he has a life to live to the fullest and enjoy it, he isn't just some actor being controlled by a manager… though once they found out Shion died; it was as if Nezumi died with him.

"You have no idea" was his response, eyes seeming hallow as he stood up and left the dressing room. Safu let off a sad sigh as the door closed leaving her alone in the room.

_A worn out looking sign hung loosely on the door that read, 'Eve- please knock before entering'. She let out a huff of breath and tried to remember Shion's entire message, though her face heated up in embarrassment at the remembrance of it and also the fact she has to say it out loud. With a quick gulp she knocks on the door timidly. The sounds of rustling and something heavy falling could be heard, making her curious until finally the door swings open._

_"SHIO-n" she says excitedly but it dies down once she notices it wasn't in fact Shion. Still wearing the wig but the dress tossed aside, she stood in a singlet and shorts; her expression changed from a wide grin to a bored look as she stared at the girl standing at the door, Safu couldn't help but stare for a while before collecting her thoughts to speak._

_"S-sorry, it's not who you're expecting" she apologized._

_"Yeah, yeah, do you need something from me? I'm kind of busy at the moment so..." she trails off, trying to hint for her to leave. Safu couldn't help but feel slightly offended, she saw her as family, living together even under the same management! She should have at least some connection with her. She frowns and stands up straight._

_"Fine, I'll let you get back to whatever it is you need attending to, though once you're done please come and find me, I have a message for you from a boy named Shion" she said while turning to walk away, Eve admittedly seemed uninterested in everything she was saying until she heard that word, Shion. _

_"W-Wait, what!" she said suddenly and grabbed hold of Safu's arm, fingers digging in an almost painful manner to stop her from walking off. A sly smile made it's was on Safu's face as she thought it would get her to change her tune._

_"Hm? Aren't you busy? I'm sure it can wait till later" she says feigning innocence, looking back at her she saw her roll her eyes slightly._

_"I-I… want to know what he said" she spoke almost hesitantly looking to the floor. This made Safu see that she might actually be the little girl she always thought she was. Her face was almost just as innocent as her words, and it made Safu wonder if the famous Eve were in love with this boy, who on the outside seems so normal to someone you find every day._

_"Please come inside" Eve spoke again in a softer tone and moved aside to allow Safu to walk in. once the door was shut, she gave Safu a questioning look, asking her to speak already and though Eve was trying her best to look as collected as she could, it was not working._

_"W-well, I found him wondering around lost, so I offered to help and he was claiming you have been visiting each other regularly… I warned him that you could get in trouble for that so he offered to leave and I showed him the way out… and before he left he ask me to tell you this.." she said then hesitated before clearing her throat to speak "He said, your eyes were lit so brightly today that he had lost himself within them, and he could not visit because he never found his way out…" she said with her eyes closed, but once the silence was too much for her to bare she peeked one eye open to see Eve's face was red and she was trying her best to cover it up with her hands, making her blink a few times at the sight. _

_This was definitely something you don't see every day; Eve had always looked so serious, so graceful with her porcelain skin which was now the shade of a tomato. It made Safu smile to see her this way, since then she knew this Shion boy was not just an ordinary person you'll find every day, he was something else, something special, especially since he could make Eve like this._

_The next day Safu was rehearsing her lines for the next performance, she felt a light tap on her shoulder making her stop. She turned to see Eve standing there, her hands behind her back and a slight pout on her lips._

_"Do you need something?" Safu asked wondering why she would come. Eve looked up to her then let out a loud breath before speaking._

_"I spoke to Shion and he wanted to thank you…" she says with hand actions that accompanied her words._

_"Ah, that's good then" Safu said cheerfully._

_"A-and next time you see the airhead, just send him to my dressing room" she continued then crossed her arms, though she was trying to look cold as usual, her face was still flustered and her eyes were still kind._

_"But Eve, if the manager finds out about this then you cou-" before she could finish Eve cut her off._

_"I don't care…" she says nonchalantly making Safu step back a little. Safu couldn't believe she would say that without even caring of the consequences, did she even know this could end her up with strip privileges she- being popular, getting higher quality things- has been getting, or even a change of management._

_"Well you should, if you really do care about Shion you should… If our manager finds out he'll-" her speech was beginning to sound flustered but was cut off again._

_"He wouldn't have me transferred; after all I'm the only one making him rich..." Eve said with a harsh tone making Safu frown, she didn't know why she was so angry, was it the fact that he seems indifferent about the whole thing or that Eve didn't let her finish her sentences. Either way she landed a good slap across the famous actors face._

_"Don't say such careless things…" her voice coming out lower than she had originally intended but Eve didn't move, her face still turned to the side and cheek turning red from the impact. The only response she received was a grumble 'Tch' before she walked away. Safu's eyes softened and her hand throbbed dully, maybe that was a little too harsh of her to do but someone needed to knock at least some of her ego back to reality._

"Shion… do you remember much about Safu?" Nezumi spoke as Shion was brushing his hair, they were in his room and Nezumi was getting ready for the night. Shion looked at him through the mirror before his eyes pointed up in thought. He let out a hum in concentration before speaking.

"Well I remember we used to play a lot together but that's about it…" Shion says as he stroked Nezumi's hair with the brush, he thought Nezumi's hair needn't require to be brushed though since it was soft and knot free anyway, but he would take any excuse to touch Nezumi's hair or just be closer to him.

"She's an actor as well, you're a fan of hers" he says before grabbing the brush out of Shion's hands and placing it back onto the dressing table. He stood up and stretched while Shion pondered on the thought a little more.

"I… I do remember us acting together, s-she was…" thinking hard he had finger upon his chin and eyebrows furrowed slightly making Nezumi chuckle at how deep in thought he seemed to be.

"Well if you remember any of my plays back then, you will remember her… try and think of one, she was in most of the plays I starred in" he says before sitting on the bed, though Shion did not follow, instead he sat where Nezumi was sitting before and place a leg over the other. It took him a while but he remembers… he remembers waiting in the crowd of people all wanting to get in the theatre, holding onto his ticket as tight as he could so it won't slip from him, the weather was cold and had been raining, wetting the bottom of his pants, the feeling was slightly uncomfortable but he wanted nothing more than to get in before the show starts. Finally doors opens and he was shuffled in by the rush of people to finally find a seat near front row. Thanks to Nezumi he always got reasonable seating… blood red curtains hung, the atmosphere held anticipation and the smell of theatre was almost intoxicating. Finally they begin to rise and there stood a girl, not Nezumi, but a girl with short brown hair and eyes almost the same colour, she spoke with pride and buoyancy making him stare in wonderment at her robust attitude, her natural beauty, and clear voice that could be heard throughout the room, he was certainty intrigued by her and would like more than anything to be friends, that was Safu.. Safu! Sudden the memories of her signature sweet smile, her warm embraces and caring nature, her straight forward speeches and demanding personality. Yes, yes Safu! It was all coming back to him, like water being poured, pouring everything back into his mind.

"I-I remember! Safu, I remember her Nezumi!" he says excitedly standing with the adrenaline of finally have some memories come to him. Nezumi saw pure joy in his face as he walked toward the bed and hoped onto it, a large grin spread across his face that reached ear to ear.

"Nezumi! D-do you think she'll remember me as well?" he asked, still smiling.

"She hasn't forgotten you to begin with" he spoke as if his voice was made of velvet before resting underneath the covers. The news just seemed to add onto his excitement.

"Are you going to sleep now" Shion almost whines with a pout, making Nezumi want to sigh at how adorable he looks, still just like a child.

"Did you forget I had to perform twice today and rehears for another two?" he reminds.

"Oh right right, sorry Nezumi" he apologizes before sighing happily and rested in the covers beside him; he held Nezumi's hand in a soft hold and brought it up to his chest.

"Nezumi…" he whispers with eyes closed, though Nezumi replies with only a hum.

"Do you think…. I can go with you to the theatre, just like I used to" he says quietly and it brings a small smile to Nezumi's lip before he places a small peck onto his forehead.

"Of course your majesty" Nezumi says softly, and Shion felt so giddy with both joy and excitement and snuggled closer toward the man beside him that he loved so much.

* * *

A loud bang repeated, shocking Nezumi from his sleep; he sat upright in bed abruptly then held his head at the sudden movement. The banging heard again and he fixed his gaze to his bedroom door, it looked as if it were going to break open by the amount of force used to supposedly be 'knocking'.

"Eve! Open this door right now!" the managers voice shook with rage, since when has he locked his door? He knew it was a death wish if he ever did. Nezumi looked beside him to find Shion had already left making him relax a little; he slept so soundly last night that he hadn't noticed when Shion left. He got out of his bed making his way to the door and opened it slowly, trying to hold back his managers anger if it were possible, peeking from a small crack in the door to catch a glimpse of the angered man to decide which approach he should use, then he opened it wide enough for only his face to show and smiled as sweetly as he could.

"Ah, manager... What brings you here?" he says feigning innocence. His charm seemed to have work in calming down some of his managers fury, he now didn't look as if he were ready to murder.

"You do realize that we have been waiting for you in the meeting room for an hour" he grits his teeth. Oh right, today they had an announcement that started at nine, oops.

"O-oh right, I'll be down right away, I just needed some beauty sleep" he said pointedly before closing the door. He hurriedly tied up his hair then got dressed before reopening it and walking ahead in front of the shorter man. If Eve wasn't such a charmer at times he'd already be dead.

"So the princess finally arrives" Inukashi states, Nezumi's eyes widened at the sight of her sitting next to Safu, what was she doing here? Sure it had been a while since they've seen each other, almost as long as he's seen Shion, though he wasn't too upset about not seeing her nor was he feeling guilty about not keeping in touch all these years but the fact she was here gave him nostalgia. But he couldn't decide if this was a good thing or bad.

"Heh, I thought you were the princess" he shoots back sitting in a seat across from her, Safu's eyes sadden at the reference, but he pretend not to notice the looks they were giving him or the awkward silence that was developing. Thankfully the meeting begun as the manager stood and his old manager Rikiga standing near him.

"Eve! It's been a while… how have you been?" he states, though his voice was hinted with caution at the question that made Nezumi's blood boil. They were treating him like he were about to break down and cry at any precise moment, did they believe he was that weak that he would shed tears in front of them. No he wouldn't, and he tried to calm his hidden anger to reply.

"Better than ever, get on with it now, I have things to do" he says with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice, making Inukashi scoff.

"Says the rat who comes in late" she mutters and folds her arms.

"Well I just couldn't bring myself to walk into a room that reeks of dogs" Nezumi shrugs making her stomp her foot on the ground and hold up a fist.

"Say that again Nezumi and you'll be seeing stars" she threatens, making him chuckle.

"But I see one in the mirror everyday" he snaps back, though before they could argue anymore a loud bang on the table echoed, making them all turn their heads toward the origin of the sound. The two managers stood slightly irritated, before the short one let out an anger huff.

"Let's just this over with, this Saturday we will hold an interactive event" he starts.

"You all must be dressed extravagantly and are expected to cater to the peoples wishes" Rikiga finishes for him.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Nezumi questions leaning back in his chair with his arms folded.

"We mean if they wish to dance, you must dance, they want any picture or autographs even just a friendly conversation you must comply" he says making Nezumi snivel.

"So it's just a backstage booking but with more people at once" he said with a smirk.

"Well we didn't say that exactly…" they trailed off making his eyes narrow, but soon after the meeting was over and they were dismissed to practise for their next act. They all sat together in Safu's dressing room, she had invited – forced – them all to come so they could talk and it'll be just like the old days, that's what she wanted more than anything, even though she knew things will never be the same but it was worth a try. Nezumi was sitting with a displeased look upon his face and Inukashi looked annoyed. Admittedly this was how they used to be before so Safu didn't mind all too much about it, them looking that way or even not speaking, but just the fact that Nezumi actually had an expression on his face was what made her smile. It's been too long since she's seen him like that and she wonders wh-

"Why are you in such a good mood Nezumi" Inukashi said with a chuckle, Safu looked to her wide eyed as if she had read her mind, but she knew that wasn't the case, rather she picked up on it as well.

"Tch, it's not because you're here so don't get excited" he said coldly.

"Relax, that thought never crossed my mind… I was just shocked to see you've finally gotten over your whole 'walking dead' phase" she shrugs only making Nezumi's jaw clench.

"Inukashi, you know it was hard on everyone for what happened, even you, but I think it's good that Nezumi is finally opening up again" Safu says warmly, making Nezumi's shoulders relax.

"So tell us Nezumi, how did you do it? Find another lover?" Inukashi began to tease.

"Shut up…" he grumbles at her.

"Shion was the only one to get you like this, so it must be" she continues, ignoring his warning.

"I said, SHUT UP!" he yelled then made his way to stomp out of the room back Safu blocked his path. Her face was scrunched in anger and she pointed for him to sit back down.

"I'm not staying in here with her" he says.

"Apologize right now Inukashi, you out of all people should know not to say something like that" she scolded making her roll her eyes.

"Why should I? He's the one over reacting over this whole thing, it's not like Shion was the only one who died from that p-" she mumbles but Safu didn't let her finish.

"Apologize!" she said firmly, making Inukashi sigh.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry, whatever" she said with arms folding looking away from the two.

"I don't want us to fight, Nezumi I just want you to be happy again... Things can go back to how they were you know" she said with a smile making Nezumi blink twice before a smile appeared on his face. She was right, things could go back to the way they were because Shion wasn't dead as they all thought, he was still here and he visits every day. But should he tell them, Inukashi was here so it would complete the supposed family Shion had created, he imagined all the times they shared together, he wanted them back more than anything; he wanted to spend time with Shion, to do all the things they used to.

"You're right Safu" he said with a grin slowly appearing, making both Safu and Inukashi look at him with questioning gazes.

"Things can go back to how they were, me, you, Inukashi and Shion… because he isn't dead, Safu" he said now smiling from ear to ear and silence fell.

"Hahaha! Nezumi, can you hear yourself speak? And here I thought you had gotten over it" Inukashi said turning in her seat to face them.

"I'm not joking, I see him every night and he doesn't remember how he died but he still remembers us! Safu just last night he had remembered you he said he wanted to see yo-" he was blabbering excitedly but stopped feeling a sharp pain strike his face. The grin was fading slowly… they didn't believe him.

"Nezumi, stop it… stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault he died…just… just get over it" she murmurs tears stinging her eyes, he didn't respond at first, he left the silence to suspend a little.

"But it was my fault… I left him because I was careless, isn't that what you told me" he mutters, rubbing his sore cheek then pushed past Safu and left. He didn't care if they wouldn't believe him, Shion was still here, he could touch him and talk with him, he could do all the things they missed out on and Nezumi wasn't about to give up being with Shion. Safu held her hand to her mouth and let out a choked sob, making Inukashi walk up to her, placing her hand on Safu's back soothingly.

"I think he's lost it…" she said making Safu shake her head.

"It's just… What can I do, I want to help him" she said but Inukashi didn't answer, she didn't really know how to. She knew Safu cared a lot for Nezumi because he cared for Shion, they had an understanding and that was so like Safu to want to help him. She even came with Nezumi to this management, that was proof enough how much she wanted to help, but Inukashi had faith in her, she knew she could help him one way or another, she was just like that.

Nezumi walked toward his room, anger written clearly on his face. He had been mumbling to himself ever since he left Safu's dressing room, he was so mad that they wouldn't believe him, it's not like this was something he'd lie about. He stood at his door to let out a sigh trying to calm his anger before he walked inside, but he was shocked to see who was in there waiting for him.

"Uh... Manager?" he spoke cautiously as he walked in, the man was standing at the window of the balcony then turned to face Nezumi.

"Ah, Eve I've been waiting for you… I need to inform you of certain things before the day of the event we are holding" he explains. Nezumi walks in and sits on his dressing table seat; he folded his arms and places a leg over the other showing he was listening.

"Quite a nice view of the ocean you have here, I understand why you like to stand out there… but, well you also understand your position as the popular one, don't you" he says almost suggestively as he walks closer towards Nezumi. Nezumi raises an eyebrow at the statement telling him to elaborate, making his manager chuckle.

"We have some high paying clients coming to see you Eve, and we've arranged a private hall… though I have you know that I will not tolerate any more of your insults, you are to accommodate to their needs or be faced with consequences" he says sternly now standing in front of Nezumi, his words making Nezumi clench his jaw in an almost teeth grinding manner. He did not spare him a glance or word, only staring straight ahead.

"You get the drill Eve, it's all in a day's work… now make sure you're ready for tomorrows act" he says patting his shoulder roughly only to have Nezumi pull away, he sneered a little before walking out and closing the door behind. Nezumi felt so dreadful right now and he wondered if things would get any worse.

* * *

"Nezumi!" Shion carolled jumping out of the cupboard at him; once Nezumi took a look at what Shion had on he couldn't help but laugh. It was a fairly long dress that dragged behind, it was purple in colour and hung loose around his shoulders; it looked more of a robe on him. Shion pouted and walks to the full body mirror to take a glimpse of himself.

"I don't think it looks that funny" he says, swaying side to side.

"No, of course not" Nezumi states sarcastically, still stifling his chuckles "Why are you even wearing that anyway?" He asks making Shion look to him with a bright smile.

"Well, you do, so I wanted to try it out" he mumbles, fidgeting with his fingers a little making Nezumi smile fondly at him. It made Shion smile again and turn back to the mirror.

"Come with me" Nezumi states suddenly grabbing Shion's hand and leading him out the door, though Shion panicked a little.

"N-Nezumi! Someone could see me" he states nervously.

"Then change your form, but stay close to me" Nezumi tells him and he complies, disappearing from sight. He doesn't know why but when other sees him they tend to run in fear or try to hurt him, which ever reaction he gets he isn't too fond of. They ran past a bunch of people before finally standing in front of a door, Nezumi opened it hastily and pushed inside closing the door as swift as he opened it. Shion looked around the room curiously; it was wide and had a range of costumes and a dressing table full of accessories, posters hung neatly on the walls and a small coffee table in the corner.

"Nezumi… is this" Shion starts but Nezumi ends it for him.

"My new dressing room isn't it much bigger than my other one, oh and I've got a lot more costumes to choose from down here" Nezumi speaks and he rustles around the clothes rack looking for something to show him. Shion walked up to the dressing table and picked up some hair clips that caught his eye. There was plenty to look at though, some were covered in diamonds and some only had a few, while others were plain, bows and flowers, ribbons and laces, so many things. Though Shion had picked out one he remembers, it was a flower on a beaded headband; Nezumi wore it for his act… it was when he starred as Ophelia. The memory played like a movie in his head.

"I remember this" he says making Nezumi look up from where he was standing then he makes his way to the table. He takes a look at the item and smiled.

"That one is quite old" he says.

"Put it on Nezumi, I want to see it on you again" Shion says cheerfully making Nezumi raise an eyebrow but he didn't complain. He let his hair out then Shion put it on for him. He smiled to himself.

"How do I look your majesty?" Nezumi asks in a joking tone.

"Beautiful!" Shion adds with a laugh and Nezumi chuckles, and then he moves to walk around the room.

"Indeed, my lord, you made me believe so" he quotes dramatically, now making Shion chuckle.

"Oh, I was the more deceiv'd" he states feigning shock once he heard Shion's chuckles.

"Nezumi, enough! What if someone were to hear us?" Shion states more than questions, but Nezumi shrugged indifferently, though he should have heeded Shion's words because at that moment his manager was walking by the door only to hear Nezumi laughing, he wondered what the actor could be doing in his dressing room at midnight and then hears Nezumi start a rather dramatic speech.

"I hope all will be well. We must be patient: but I cannot choose but weep, to think they should lay him in the cold ground. My brother shall know of it: and so I thank you for your good counsel. Come, my coach! Good night, ladies; good night, sweet ladies; good night, good night…" Once he was done the manger pushed open the door in curiosity as to why he were reciting Hamlet only to find Nezumi standing in the room by himself. The manager's eyes were wide with shock once Nezumi only noticed him after a moment, speaking to the air as if someone had been with him. Nezumi froze once his eyes lay on his manager, he tried to think of a witty remark but nothing could come to mind.

"Eve, what are you doing?" he asks, was that a hint of fear he heard in his managers voice? He wondered. He fixes his gaze to the side of the room where he spots the kings robe, Safu mustn't have packed it away. Moving swiftly to grab it tightly in his hands, he tried to make it out as if he were just about to leave.

"I-I was only rehears my lines... But uh, I'll be off to bed now" he says hurriedly and pushes past him, half running towards his bedroom, hoping his manager wouldn't follow or press the issue further… let alone remember it.

Back in Nezumi's room he made sure Shion was still with him and that he wasn't forgotten back there, otherwise that would have been an issue. Though he stayed quiet for some time to make sure his manager hadn't followed him and was listening at the door, but once he was sure the coast was clear, Shion started with a question.

"Nezumi, who was that man?" he wondered.

"My manager" Nezumi replied simply, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Manager… but I don't remember him looking like that" Shion said making Nezumi chuckle lightly.

"Because he's a different one, but anyway, take a look at this… remember it?" he says as he holds up the robe and Shion stares at it, blinking a few times before reaching out and touching it.

"Of course I do… we used to play with it all the time" Shion states softly as he takes it from Nezumi's hands and puts it on, he walks back to the mirror on the wall to look over himself. His eyes seem to have dazed over and Nezumi knew he was remembering something, just before he was about to ask, Shion spoke.

"**Will you always attend my midnight tea parties, as long as I set your place**, Nezumi do you remember that? It was when I couldn't sleep so you would come and stay with me, I used to say that to you and you'd laugh" Shion recalled.

"Oh yes, how could I forget… you were one to come up with a funny way to phrase things" Nezumi smirks though Shion was still deep in his thoughts.

"Let's have a tea party!" he suddenly exclaims making Nezumi cough a little and look at him as if he were joking, but the look on Shion's face was far from it.

"What? Shion… maybe you should take off that dress, it's gotten to you" Nezumi chuckles only earning him a playful smack to the arm.

"We used to do it all the time, it was fun we should do it again" Shion says.

"We were kids then; I don't think it'll have the same appeal now since I can barely keep my eyes open at night" Nezumi rolls his eyes but Shion wasn't giving up.

"Please Nezumi! It might help me remember more things" he begs and Nezumi lets out a puff of breath before finally agreeing. Though their 'tea parties' weren't exactly what they sounded like, back then Shion used to have difficult in sleeping, he would occasionally have nightmares and such, so Nezumi would come by and they'd stay up talking or play anything they could think of until they fell asleep. Though he was too shy to explain to the others of his problems, he told them that they would have regular tea parties, and although Nezumi found it hilarious as it sounds more embarrassing than admitting he has trouble sleeping due to nightmares, Nezumi always kept it secret, just for him. Shion was leaning his back against the head of the bed and his legs crossed, Nezumi was resting his head in Shion's lap with his eyes closed as Shion lightly twirled with his hair absently.

"Nezumi… do you… remember it..." Shion broke the comfortable silence they had been sitting in for a while; Nezumi was just about to fall asleep even.

"Hm, remember what?" he said musingly.

"How I died" he almost whispers and it made Nezumi tense up, though he didn't answer and Shion took the hint to not press on the subject further even though he wanted to. Shion wanted to remember how it happened. He thought Nezumi must know, since he were still alive, Shion remembers when he had finally found Nezumi standing at his balcony, he was staring lifelessly into the sky, his silver eyes had darken a great amount from when he last saw them, but the shine that Shion adored returned slowly as he met with the actor each day.

"I'm sorry Nezumi..." he says with a hallow smile, not really knowing what it was he was apologizing for, it could be from the way Nezumi seems so horrified by the thought of it. Was he scared because he didn't know how it happened or because he remembers clearly? Could it be he was involved with it or had nothing to do it at all, so many questions keep appearing in Shion's mind, he wanted them all answered, he wanted to know the truth of things but he knew Nezumi wasn't going to talk about it, at least not any time soon.

"Tell me Shion... What do you think will happen if you know? would it really make you feel any better?" Nezumi spoke though his voice sounded painful, like it hurt him to say those words. Shion looked down to his face, his eyes were still closed but he had a shadow of a frown upon his face, it was like he was fighting something, holding back.

"I don't really know what'll happen, but isn't it my right to know? I'm confused on how this happened, one moment I was alive, I wanted to visit you at the theatre… and next thing I know I was like this and it had been four years since the last time we met…" Shion recalls, his voice lowering in pitch as if it were hard for him to speak of as well. Yes it was true that it was difficult to speak of, sometimes he just wanted to break down and cry, to scream and question everyone, everything, why... Why did it happen, what happened, all he wanted was to be with Nezumi.

"And I used to wait at the front of the theatre every day for you…" Nezumi spoke barely above a whisper, though Shion's ear picked up on it and tunned in straight away.

"I'd go to your house and wait in your room to have another one of these silly tea parties, anything to get you to come back… I'd sleep in your bed but one day I left it messy then found it neat the next day, so from then I would purposely leave it that way… it felt as if you were there with me even if others had thought I was mad it was a sort of comfort… though I couldn't help but wonder **if one day your sugar sits untouched, will you have gone forever?**" his face softened at the memory as if he were talking in his sleep, Shion's eyes began to moisten with tears and a dull pain ached in his chest as he kept talking.

"I'd always think what you'd be doing, if you were happy, if you had forgotten me or not, I would often think **would you miss me in a thousand years when you will dry another's tears?**" his voice had a slight shake to it and Shion could see the reason his eyes were still closed, it was because Nezumi was also holding back his own set of tears. He didn't know why it made him smile and he leaned in to stop Nezumi from continuing by placing a chaste kiss to his slightly trembling lips. He understood Nezumi must have found it as much of a shock as he did, did he also want to break down and scream? Of course there would be times in the four year gap where he must have, and was that the reason Shion were here now, had Nezumi wished him back.

"I'm here now Nezumi, please don't cry" Shion cooed soothingly and Nezumi exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding and smiled. Shion was here now, he was with him and nothing could change that fact anymore, he was never going to let him go, never going to leave him again. Content with just that sentence he relaxed into Shion's lap as he continued to caress his hair gently. It was the best way he could think of to fall asleep; he admitted to himself that he would always have nicer dreams when Shion had slept beside him.

* * *

Nezumi was rushing about the room while Shion sat patiently on the bed; he had his knees up to his chest as he rested his head on top, watching Nezumi dart from one side of the room to the other. Clothes strewn across the floor and make up took up the dressing table; Nezumi was trying to get ready for the event tonight.

"Nezumi, why are you dressing up all fancy today?" Shion finally brings himself to ask, he noticed something was wrong with Nezumi as well, he seems… nervous?

"Tonight we have a rather special gathering" Nezumi says still fumbling in his cupboard, looking for a specific dress.

"What sort of gathering is it?" Shion asks. Nezumi sighs because he couldn't find matching clips with a dress he had finally decided on.

"It's just like a dinner or party, it's for people to interact with us actors… Sort of like VIP passes I suppose" he chuckles to himself. Shion stayed silent for a while, still watching as Nezumi was getting ready for this event and the thought of it sounded quite exciting, was that the reason Nezumi was nervous, but he isn't usually one to be shy about these things rather he'd strut and boast.

"I want to go with you" Shion states, though Nezumi didn't reply making him pout so he repeated his sentence with a serious tone until he finally got a glance from him.

"How are you going to come? You wouldn't be able to do much anyway, won't it bore you?" he asked but didn't really seem interested in the answer since he was basically stating what Shion would feel, he thought he knew how it'll be for him since he can't show himself or speak to others, it'll just make him upset that he can't do the things everyone else does anymore, and he didn't want to deal with a sulking Shion later on as well.

"I'll stay with you" he says with that innocence only Shion can muster. It made Nezumi smirk while he was applying light makeup to his already perfect face, Shion always wondered why he needed it, Nezumi was already flawless as he was.

"I highly doubt that, you'll probably end up wondering around then get lost, and how am I supposed to find you when that happens? I certainly can't walk around the place screaming your name" Nezumi says though his voice light.

"I don't think it'll be hard to find you again if I do end up lost, you'll always be in the centre of the crowd… besides I wouldn't leave you" Shion defended, he wanted to go so much he couldn't even understand why, it was probably the way Nezumi was making such a big fuss getting ready and how anxious he seemed, it all got Shion so curious especially since Nezumi was forcing him to stay.

"Heh, **but you say you'll never leave me and I wonder if you'll have the decency to pass through my wall to the room, while I dress for dinner**" Nezumi says, voice lacing with seduction as he gave Shion a wink before disappearing behind the wall divider that he placed in front of the full bodied mirror, he knew teasing Shion will make him go quiet, even just for a while.

"Nezumi..." he whined blushing furiously, trying not to look in that direction as Nezumi threw his clothes over, even though he couldn't see anything anyway. He also tried his best to push away any creeping thoughts that were influenced by his curiosity, which was probably the other reason for his red cheeks.

"Just be a good boy and stay put ok, it's not like you're missing out on much anyway" Nezumi said after walking back out with a loose white and blue dress, it gathered at the bottom and had a slit on the arms, exposing his pastel skin. Though it complimented his figure so well, Shion found it hard to look away as Nezumi bent over to his dressing table to apply lipstick, and finally chose the headband he wore last night, giving an approving smile to himself before standing back up and turning to Shion. He blinked a few times, a blush still lingered on his face as he fixed his gaze to the floor, Nezumi walks up to him and kisses his forehead making him look up so there eyes met.

"I'll be back later, ok" he says softly with a smirk then turns and walks out the door closing it gently behind him. Shion sighed loudly and laid on the bed, his arms stretched out to the side and eyes fixed to the ceiling. The room was so quiet now, and it made Shion feel... Lonely, he grimaced then sat back up, gazing at the clothes that covered room making him chuckle lightly. Something's never change, Nezumi would always just leave things messy and walk off, he wouldn't clean it if you ask him to but he'd clean it whenever he felt like and when that does happen, he does a pretty good job. Though Shion thought to pass the time he might as well clean it up for him, it'll give him less things to do when he gets back and with that he hopped off the bed to start cleaning.

Nezumi's throat was dry; he has been talking with person after person, each repeating the same over used line of praise. Though he kept his charm sweet and sly, once he finally managed to break away from the mass of people he went straight to the kitchen to have a drink of water and find a place to sit down. Seriously, did they think he were some super human? Sure he may have the looks to pass as one but he weren't anywhere near it. Nezumi couldn't help but smirk at his slight ego boosting thought before pouring a cup full of water and gulping it down just as quick as he poured it, with a sigh he filled another.

"Someone's thirsty" a sweet voice made him turn his head to the side and he saw Safu standing there with a small smile. She was in a pretty pink dress that reached just above her knees and white pearls laced in her hair and glossy lips making her look elegant, like something out of a fairy tale book. They haven't spoken much to each other since what had happened in the dressing room, mainly because he was trying to avoid her. He thought she were still a little angered about what he done and didn't want to hear a speech about it so he replied with only a quick nod before gazing into the cup in his hands, somehow the water became so appealing to stare at. Safu giggled and pushed him aside, filling up her own cup with water before drinking, Nezumi looked to her with her with a questioning peek and she returned it with a sweet smile, it warmed him on the inside and he made that show by smiling back. Suddenly he was embraced lovingly by her arms in a soft hug and he returned it.

"I'm sorry Nezumi" she apologized, sorrow clear in her voice.

"It's alright" Nezumi says simply, and she broke apart just enough for their eyes to meet.

"I was a little tough on you back then" she said making him ponder on the memory then nodded.

"Yeah you were" he said with a joking smile making her giggle.

"But I forgive you" he said again knowing he was meant to be the one apologizing but Safu knew it wasn't as easy for him to go about it, she had that knowing look in her eyes that spoke to him, that could read his thoughts quite easily and that sort of relieved him.

"Eve! Why are you just standing here, the special guests have been waiting for you to arrive" the manager walks in and they pulled apart from each other before he was dragged by his hand, Safu gave him a questioning gaze as he was being shoved out the door and he returned it with a slight grimace. The thought of doing this has been putting him on edge, especially since he didn't want to tell Shion about it, he doesn't want to even imagine how irritated he'd be if he knew this were to happen.

Nezumi was taken to another hall; it had other famous actors from different managements (to his slight relief) and a room full of – what he calls- perverted men/women. A noise of aversion rumbled lowly at the back of his throat as he tried his best to put on an act for the group coming towards him. He visioned them as vultures, eyes set on their prey as they swoop in, ready to attack. These people were not shy in what they wanted either, random touches or vulgar comments were being made in less than five minute intervals, and Nezumi couldn't walk three steps without being victim to their unsatisfying hunger. He tried to stay away from as much of them as he could, standing in the corner of the room, hiding behind other groups but only to be spotted by an awfully smug man. He looked to be somewhere between his thirties and reeked of perfume, it made Nezumi's nose twitch and he wanted nothing more than to punch this man in the face, but he was asked to dance so instead he politely complied. Being practically dragged to the centre of the room, then roughly handled by a man with what seems to be no proper manners at all and he wondered why he was allowed here in the first place. Though Nezumi tried his best to contain his eye rolls or cold glares as the old man placed a hand onto his hips and smirked suggestively, all it did was make him sick to his stomach and he needed to look away to see something at least a little more pleasing, though nothing in this room was worth looking at so he fixed his gaze on his own hand that rested tensely on the man's shoulder instead.

"My, you have such lovely eyes… are they natural?" the man spoke but Nezumi simply nodded sweetly trying his best not to knock the daylight out of him with a head-butt "You know you're just my type, thin and beautiful" he spoke again, his breath smelt just as horrible as his perfume.

"Ah, how lucky am I…" Nezumi said unable to contain his sarcasm. But the senseless old man only laughed.

"Quite right" he agreed, making Nezumi mentally sigh.

This mind-numbing tune seemed to have dragged on forever, he wanted nothing more than to push away from this man and run back to his room, to Shion. With that thought he wondered what Shion was doing at this very moment and mentally prayed he could be here. Didn't he say he always wanted to be by his side, where was he know, though he quickly pushed that thought away and thanked heavens Shion wasn't here to see this. After what seemed an eternity, the music stopped and they bowed to each other for their leave.

"You're quite the dancer Eve, I hope to... See you again" he spoke looking him up and down but Nezumi didn't spare him another glance as he turned to walk away. Horrible, disgusting, he was going to be sure to shower thoroughly after this. It was ten minutes to midnight, almost over he hoped, and his luck just might be starting to change as he saw an empty table with a spare seat! Finally he could rest his aching legs from standing almost all day. Practically running to the chair he sat down letting out a quiet breath of relief as his legs seemed to relax, he rested his elbows on the table and head in his hands as he closed his eyes. This night has got to be one of the worst his had so far, nothing could compare to the assault he was receiving in this one night. It probably out weighted all his years in acting. But he tried to think positive from now since it was almost midnight and he could ditch all these ghastly people… though something was bugging him and his supposed good luck was beginning to run out already, though it felt like it had just begun... He felt eyes watching him, but they weren't the normal scavenger eyes of the people around, no these felt more vicious, more hungry. Narrow silver eyes peer around the room, trying to find where the origin is from until finally he saw it and somehow he wish he didn't. Across the other side of the room stood the old man from before and his manager, they seem to be talking intently about something... Something he probably doesn't want to know about and hoping it didn't involve him, though the chances of that being likely are extremely low.

They are walking toward him now, his manager looking somewhat happy in a nervous way, like a child going into a toy store, no that's too innocent for this man, it was more like he was offered a lot of money and he didn't want to blow it. The man beside him had a dreadfully foul grin and Nezumi didn't like that one bit.

"Eve, we were just discussing you" his manager states as if he hadn't already known.

"Oh? I'm flattered to know that… want me to sign something of yours too?" he said charmingly but still had a tone of mockery laced in his voice. The two other men didn't know whether to laugh or not and this amused Nezumi to some extent.

"That's not it... Uh well I'll introduce you to this great man, he is from the medical department, John Richardson, and he has paid a lot of money to be here" his manager explained and Nezumi wanted to scoff. He couldn't care less about who this man was or how much money he has, it wouldn't benefit him anyhow and he just despised anyone from the medical department so things were not looking bright for this 'great' man.

"He offered a great amount of money to spend the night with you alone so-" he continues once he found Nezumi to be quiet (Nezumi gave himself one point for guessing his managers excitement correctly, though it was not hard to guess it anyway) but was cut off.

"He does realize that I'm also a man" Nezumi says coldly, showing his obvious lack of interest to this whole thing and also trying to get the man to feel ashamed or even disgust.

"E-Eve! That's no way to-" the manager was cut off again but this time by John.

"It doesn't matter either way, this one is definitely a diamond amongst the rocks" he spoke, voice trying to be alluring but sounded rather robotic if Nezumi says so himself. This time he didn't restrain himself in giving a stabbing glare. He wasn't about to give himself up to this random stranger of all people just for a bit of money, the thought actually made him chuckle teasingly. Nezumi was about to open his mouth to speak; wanting to shun this man and his manager right on the spot, he didn't care about what was to happen after. He was tired and his patience low, he wasn't going to show him any mercy but his thoughts were cut short and sound didn't even leave his lips as he felt himself being pulled strongly. He almost fell out of his chair but collected himself quickly to a standing position. He raised an eyebrow at what had happen and so were the two men beside him. Before neither could speak he felt it again but this time it wasn't just a pull, it was forceful making him run and then he felt it. Warmth around his wrist and he knew, Shion, he thought and he felt a smile wanting to come out but he was trying to hold it.

"O-Oi! Eve! Get back here!" the manager yelled out and he looked back seeing the rage on his face, almost as if his money was running away from him and with that he smiled but more of a sinister smile than sweet. They left the room and past the crowd of people he were with before it all happened, Nezumi called out to Shion to stop running but he kept on, until he was sure it would be ok to stop. They had left the hall where the event was held all together and finally came to a stop; it was in between the separation from one theatre to another. It was outside and concrete pathways leading from door to door crossed over leaving patches of grass and flowers. In the middle of it all sat a fountain where Nezumi sat on the edge gasping for air. It wasn't that he was exhausted from running but the adrenaline of it all from his anger to excitement and all the standing he's been doing, he admitted took a good lot out of him. Though lucky for him the cool night breeze and water behind him made it easier to get his heart rate back to its normal steady beat. He looked around him, Shion still hidden from sight and he wanted to sigh with frustration.

"You're a fool for coming, that room was full of monsters" Nezumi states, voice a little harsh.

"I was worried about you, and I didn't like what they were talking about, I couldn't just leave you" Shion states making him want to chuckle.

"I know how to handle myself Shion" Nezumi says letting out a breathe and Shion goes quiet, though he can't see him he can feel him fidgeting and knew he wanted to say something else though unsure if he should, but knowing Shion he would.

"And I… I was jealous that everyone else got to dance with you…" he states shyly, was that an indirect invitation to dance? Nezumi smirked.

"Ah so you cut in when I was about to put my manager in his rightful place **but when I'm stuck in conversation with stuffed shirts whose adoration hurts my ears, where are you then? Can't you cut in when I dance with other men?**" Nezumi says waving a hand feigning annoyance but it made Shion chuckle.

"I didn't want to interfere" Shion replied.

"But you ended up doing so anyway" Nezumi said pointedly.

"Because I couldn't stand it, I didn't like the fact that man was treating you as if you were just something to use… a-and what if… he" Shion trailed off, Nezumi gave a questioning look for him to continue "What if he had asked you for your hand… he looked to be that sort of person and I-" Shion was cut off with Nezumi's laughter echoing through the night.

"Shion! You really do say the weirdest things sometimes!" he says through his laughter, Shion gave him a serious look forgetting that the posing female actor couldn't even see him.

"Nezumi! I'm serious, I was worried… I couldn't handle the thought of losing you" Shion says voice laced with honesty making Nezumi's laughter die down.

"Hmph, even if that were the case, what makes you think I'd accept? And besides **it's too late not to interfere with my life, you've already made me a most unsuitable wife, for any man who wants to be the first his bride has slept with**" he says with an air of sarcasm and a shrug. Silence fell for a sort while.

"T-then Nezumi... Can we, d-dance together?" Shion asks suddenly making Nezumi's eyes widen before he sighed tiredly.

"Shion please, I'm all out danced out…" he says with a slight eye roll and he heard Shion whine.

"Please Nezumi, it'll be just like that time you taught me" Shion says happily, but Nezumi was shooing him away with his hand and grumbled.

_"Do you know how to dance Shion?" Nezumi asked almost smug in knowing what the answer would be and just as he thought Shion shook his head. He moved toward the brunette sitting on a chair in his dressing room before holding out his hand. _

_"Let me teach you then" he says with a charming grin._

"Now isn't a good time" Nezumi says but then felt warmth clasp around his hand and pull him up.

_"R-right now? Nezumi are you sure?" Shion stutters nervously._

"Now is the perfect time" Shion says and places and arm around the small of his back pulling him close then moving it up straightening out his back.

_"Of course" Nezumi says pulling him up._

"Shion..." Nezumi whines with an eye roll but was being ignored.

"Back straight, chin up, and don't look down" Shion said half-jokingly and held Nezumi's hand up before moving back a few steps then to the side, Nezumi couldn't suppress his chuckles that were emitted as they moved around doggedly.

_"1-2-3 you can do it Shion, come on 1-2-3" Nezumi hums practically dragging a worried faced Shion who was trying to keep up with his movements._

"You've gotten better at it" Nezumi complements voice shaky with laughter and heard Shion's own set of chuckling.

_"N-Nezumi! It's hard…" Shion mutters but still trying to keep up, his head low until he got used to the movements. He looked up to Nezumi's face, it was light and happy, he could see it almost shine out of him and was captivated._

"I'm just following your lead now" he says simply as Nezumi participated more into it.

_"Eh, not bad for a beginner, you're quick on your feet" Nezumi smiles at him making him feel something swell up inside him, it wasn't painful though, he'd always get like this with Nezumi, he knew it silly to think or even admit to something like this but he couldn't help but love the boy in front of him._

"Hmph, but still I'm impressed" Nezumi replies with a smile as they dance quite badly outside, their chuckles turning into laughter and they would sometimes slip or make up their own melodies to go along with their dance.

"1-2-3, 1-2-3" Shion says chuckling.

"Shion" Nezumi said uncertain if he were whining anymore or not. The nostalgic feeling was overbearing, it made him believe they could be back to the time they were young, when nothing really mattered and they had been together all the time. Nezumi admitted he felt happy every time he was with this boy, and Shion was happy as well because he was warm, so warm Nezumi didn't want to let go. He knew it was silly to think or even admit to something like this but he couldn't help but lo-

"Eve?" Safu's voice stopped his thoughts and his dance as he turned a head to see a worried looking girl staring at him. His grin faded into a small smile and he looked at the girl as if he were caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. She walked up to him slowly as if she was cautious of him and it made him raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asks making Nezumi realize that Shion was still invisible.

"Aha well... You see..." he starts unsure whether to tell her it was Shion or not, for last time he did he received a slap and thought to be lying, so this time might not be so different. Their eyes met and she seemed to be asking him, begging him not to lie, she knew he would before he had even done it. It would always make him shiver the way Safu knew things; she could read anyone like a book. Nezumi fidgeted a little before deciding he'll just tell her the truth and with a soft sigh he starts.

"Listen I know you probably won't believe me but... I'm not out here by myself because Shion is with me" he says then her eyes held sorrow in them and this sort of made him mad.

"Don't give me that look Safu, Shion is right here he just has to-" he stopped his sentence mid-way once he felt a small tug on the back of his dress. He turned his head slightly to see behind him but Shion was still hidden.

"Is something wrong Shion?" he questioned, wondering why he'd be hiding behind him even though she can't see him. Though once he laid his eyes upon her again, he saw her obvious beauty. She looked to be smart and sophisticated, and she was very much so in every sense... This was the first time Shion has seen her in four years also, could it be he had developed some feelings for her as well and if that was the reason, was he shy? The thought made Nezumi's stomach feel as if it was being pulled, but he didn't think it were bad, no he liked Safu and Shion, but he liked Shion in a different sense... He was also going to be selfish in saying he also wants Shion to think of him that way too but would never admit it out loud.

"He just has to what?" she asks, urging him to continue. The short silence felt like an eternity, he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she were actually curious in the rest of his sentence.

"He just has to show himself, but he doesn't want to out here in case someone sees" Nezumi explains but the look she was giving him was still one of sorrow, almost like he was hurting her with his words "Look I know you may think it's strange but it's true, you don't have to believe me but… but I'm not lying to you" he defends and this made Safu smile after a few minutes of thought.

"Eve!" an angry shout echoed and it could only mean one man, his manager. With a soft sigh he looked behind Safu and there he was stomping toward them, he pushed pass Safu and gave Nezumi a stern look before turning his back completely away from the actor.

"You're both off duty so go get some rest for tomorrows act" he practically hissed before grabbing Safu's hand to drag her with him.

"I need a word with you first" he said and she agreed before turning her head back to Nezumi. He waved at her and she returned it before disappearing inside. He now stretched, feeling strangely relieved. Finally he could go back to his room and get some well needed rest.

* * *

Back in his room Nezumi slumped down into his dressing table chair with a loud sigh. Shion sat on the edge of the bed now visible and smiled at Nezumi.

"You look tired" he spoke and Nezumi only laughed slightly. It was just like Shion to state the obvious, but it had lightened his mood so he wasn't complaining. He took off the headband and began to remove the light make up he had on.

"Safu... She looked pretty today" Shion tried to start conversation, though Nezumi stiffens slightly at his words but then relaxes just as quick.

"Eh, she always does" he said trying to not make it obvious he was feeling a slight pang of jealousy. Then he gets up to change from his clothes and walks behind the wall divider that was still up.

"Please excuse me for a while your majesty" Nezumi states before disappearing behind it. Though his silhouette was still visible due to the lamp and since the room light was off, Shion seemed to be captured by how elegant he look and wondered if Nezumi even knew he could still sort of see him. Shion's cheeks glowed red and he tried to look away but couldn't help but peek as Nezumi pulled the dress over his head revealing a slim body. Shion had to admit he grew quite well in his figure, not exactly feminine but no less appealing, at least to him. As he watched Nezumi he unconsciously bit his lip and tucked his knees to his chest, it felt like he were doing something so sinful but he couldn't look away, not yet.

"I think pink really suits her" Nezumi says suddenly snapping Shion from his gaze, making him look away hastily before replying.

"O-oh, y-yeah... Yeah it does" he stuttered still flustered from the sight and then Nezumi walks out in his pyjamas while tying up his hair, but before they could continue talking, two light knocks were heard on his door making them both turn their heads toward the source. Nezumi gave Shion a look to hide as he walked to the door and opened it a little, mentally praying that it wasn't his manager. To his surprise - and relief - it was Safu, she stood anxiously.

"Oh Safu, what brings you here at this time?" he asks loud enough for Shion to hear him. He noticed she looked uneasy about something and invited her in; obviously Shion was hidden from sight.

"Nezumi before you say anything, I just want you to know I believe you" she said kindly and kind of out of nowhere but Nezumi smiled fondly at her and knew what she meant.

"Shion is here right now, I can even prove it to you" he says softly with a faint smirk.

"Are you sure?" she questions sounding hesitant and he nods making her swallow heavy.

"Come on Shion stop being shy, Safu wants to see you too" he says out loud and Safu looks around, nothing happened, but before Nezumi called again she saw it, she saw his head peek out from behind Nezumi and her jaw seemed to drop. This is how Nezumi figured he was behind him and turned around to drag him forward.

"N-Nezumi please!" he shouts then stands nervously in front of Safu as she gasps. Disbelief was visible in her eyes and she stumbled a few steps back. She started to gasp before she let out a scream, making them both jump in shock. Nezumi being quick covered her mouth with his hand trying to muffle the sound, telling her to shush so she doesn't draw any attention here. Safu averted her gaze to look Nezumi in the eyes. His eyes pleading and stern, and then she looked back to... Shion, who had his hands behind his back and he was looking to the floor timidly. Once she had calm down reasonably, he let go of her and she slowly walked up toward Shion, eyeing him warily. When she was close enough she held her hand out to touch him, to see if this was real or some illusion. Her mind wasn't playing tricks on her right? Once she felt the warm skin of his face her hand retreated slightly and another gasp escaped her lips before she touched his face fully with both hands then walked in and embraced him in a tight hug. A silent sob could be heard and Shion returned her hug just as tight.

"Shion... I-is it really..." she whispers and he couldn't help the smile that played upon his face. Oh how he missed this, she would always give him hugs whenever he was upset or worried, even when he was happy, her warmth emitted through him and could chase out any cold he had felt. It was just like climbing into a warm bed after a hard day, the blankets cuddling your body and your tension releasing into the mattress and you just have to sigh in content of it all, he had missed Safu.

"Yes it is, it's been a while Safu" he says and she breaks apart from him just enough to look into his crimson eyes before she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Nezumi cleared his throat loudly making them both turn their heads toward him.

"I-I knew it! It had to be something like this happening…" she said softly and Nezumi gave her a questioning gaze. She moved to stand near Nezumi as she continued to explain.

"When our manager was talking with me, he told me about how he believes you're going insane and I knew you couldn't be... I knew it had to be something with Shion, because... He was the only one to get you to laugh so carefree like that, but honestly I wasn't expecting this" she said seeming to be in deep thought.

"W-wait what? Manager thinks I'm... That I'm" Nezumi stuttered at her statement, he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I told him it wasn't likely, all I said was that you were probably just tired from today" Safu explained.

"And what did he say?" Nezumi asks making Safu sigh slightly.

"He just said I should be careful" she said then made her way towards the door. Nezumi looked to the floor absently before looking back to her.

"Nezumi just be careful ok... And I think I also need a moment..." she said almost distractedly.

"I will Safu, goodnight" he said and she returned it before waving at Shion, still seeming unsure if he were actually standing there and walked off. Nezumi then closed the door softly. Shion let out a loud sigh making Nezumi look at him with a smile before walking to his dressing table to pack away some loose items.

"She seems scared of me" he states sounding as if he had a pout and it made Nezumi chuckle.

"Well I don't blame her, it's not every day you see something like this, you're a ghost **and you can't just fly into people's bedrooms then expect them to calmly wave goodbye, you've changed the course of history and didn't even try**, she probably thought she were dreaming" Nezumi states with a smirk and Shion released a soft sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. He was watching Nezumi pack away the most of the makeup and hair accessories on the table, some he had borrowed from Safu so he was putting them in a separate pile to give back to her the next day. Shion allowed his eyes to roam Nezumi's body from top to bottom and remembered how he looked behind the wall divider, the thought played like a small movie in his head, he felt a little breathless and his skin began to warm up. Nezumi sensed a stare on him and turns his head to look at Shion who turned his glowing pink face away, making sure their eyes don't meet; he doesn't think he'd be able to handle it.

"Is something wrong Shion?" Nezumi questions, curiosity clear in his voice.

"Huh, uh, n-no… I'm fine" he mumbles feeling his body tingle from his gaze. Shion knew what he wanted but was still a little hesitant to ask, Nezumi must have been tired from today so he didn't want to imply anything on him… but he just needed a touch, maybe even a simple kiss, something to satisfy him. Nezumi stopped what he was doing once he feels Shion's arms slither around his waists in a light hug. They were silent for a while before Shion whispers his name near his ear, his voice had a hint of desperation, lust even and it surprized Nezumi who couldn't help but smirk.

**Where are you now? Standing behind me, taking my hand…**

"Can I help you?" he asks sarcastically, though voice low and elegant. Shion's lips lightly grazed the back of his neck before he placed a soft kiss and rested his head against his back.

"I just… want to cuddle" Shion says in a low tone.

"Just?" Nezumi says placing his hand on top of Shion's making him bite his lip and held Nezumi a little tighter. No, that wasn't it, he knew it and Nezumi knew it as well, but he couldn't, could he?

"Nezumi… y-you've had a long day so maybe you should rest" Shion says making Nezumi chuckle. He spun around in Shion's arm then gently held his head before crashing their lips together in a fevered kiss. Though Shion was proclaiming he just wanted to cuddle, he returned the kiss full with need and laced his fingers in Nezumi's locks pulling out his hair tie. He drew closer to Nezumi and they stumble backward, hitting into the table making it knock against the wall, thumping over most items that were once neatly placed and they broke apart to catch a breath. Shion looked at him with half closed eyes that were filled with desire he couldn't contain; it sent chills down Nezumi's spine seeing his face like that. Nezumi smirked and Shion's eyes travelled down to his lips and he moved in slower this time to share a more passionate kiss that seemed to last minutes.

**Come and remind me who you are…**

The moon was bright and its glow was beaming through the window, illuminating their bodies that moved together in love and lust. Talking was done through gazes and moans that filled the room, Nezumi's mind was halted of any thought that hadn't anything to do with Shion and all he could think was how seamless this was, he missed the feeling of Shion's warmth against him. Nezumi's skin would react in tingles each time he felt Shion's touches, his soft kisses, even the sound of his moans was getting his body to react, and the moment they came together, to finally become one with each other. Nezumi was sure Shion was just as alive as he. Nezumi felt it, Shion's heart beating and soft whispers; Shion was with him, they were together at long last but that also came with the thought that if he were to die now, he would be more than satisfied. The last sight he'd see would be Shion, his lust filled eyes and messy hair, those lips that drive him mad, his sweet scent that he was sure only Shion could have and this feeling of pure bliss, what more could he want, other than to be with this boy forever. On that thought something cool dropped on his cheek bringing him back from his daze to see Shion, he was crying.

Shion was with Nezumi, this was something he always wanted but never believed it so. Nezumi actually trusts him with his body and soul even though he put him through so much heartache, Nezumi waited for him. Of course if he were in Nezumi's shoes he was very sure he'd do the same, but as he gazed upon Nezumi's perfect face and saw a truthful smile, filled with pleasure and content, Shion couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks, it was something he always wanted to see, he always wants to see Nezumi happy.

"Don't cry" Nezumi's voice; it was soft and graceful making Shion's chest swell with love. Though his words didn't act much as comfort as he intended, they only assisted in making him cry more, but these tears were not that of sadness, no they were from happiness. From waiting what felt like an eternity to finally be one with this man he so loved with everything he had.

"Nezumi… I love you" was all Shion could say before he placed a passionate kiss, full of everything he left unsaid to Nezumi's decadent lips, relishing the feeling before they fell asleep, Shion resting in Nezumi's protective hold.

* * *

The next morning Shion opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surrounds but not quite processing it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Nezumi remarks making his eyes widen. He looked up to Nezumi's face to see him smirking. He then realised that he had slept the whole night, the sun was up and shining as a sign of a new day. Shion was meant to leave before this happens in case anyone would walk in to see him, and even if he were to stay, Nezumi was usually out the whole day because of his busy schedule. Shion shuffled a little in the bed, trying his best to get up but his body wasn't agreeing with him, he didn't want to move.

"Nezumi, I don't want to get up yet" Shion complained as he gave up trying and snuggled closer into the side of Nezumi, wrapping his arm around Nezumi's torso. He smelt so good, even if it were the faint smell of last night mixed with his perspiration, it was obvious they were going to shower after so this unique smell won't last.

"Me neither" Nezumi muttered and it made Shion smile, closing his eyes in content. So they sat quietly, enjoying being next to each other and then Nezumi began to play with Shion's hair. Twirling it absently with his fingers, Shion's smile widened, his favourite thing was when Nezumi would toy with his hair, it was strangely soothing and he loved it more since most the time Nezumi doesn't realize he is even doing it. Shion gets up only to straddle Nezumi before he rested his head on Nezumi's chest, looking up to his face. Nezumi questioned with his eyes, still not breaking the silence and Shion chuckled before leaning in to give him a soft kiss. It was light and Shion gave another chaste kiss to his chest before resting his head on it again, Nezumi laughed lightly and rolled them over so Shion was under him.

"Nezumi!" Shion whined as Nezumi gave him a wide smirk.

"Aw, you look adorable with a pout" Nezumi teased making Shion blush furiously. He fixed his gaze to the side before looking back to Nezumi who was still grinning. His eyes seem to speak, he wanted to say something and Shion could see the mental battle he was having with himself to say it out loud.

"Shion… I" Nezumi starts then his grin falters for an instant before he let out a small breath. Shion was looking at him more intently now, wanting to know what he has to say. He had an idea of what it was but to hear Nezumi say it aloud to him, well that would make him the happiest person. Nezumi looked Shion in the eyes again, they held adoration for the boy under him, and they were so gentle that Shion had forgotten Nezumi was trying to speak. It was like the world disappeared around them and all that was left was him and Nezumi together, at this point he didn't care what happened or if Nezumi ended up saying it or not, he was too lost in those silver eyes to even think straight.

"I l-" he began to speak but was rudely interrupted by his door opening. Oh wait, that was bad. They both turned their heads facing the door with wide eyes and their bodies stiffened, holding still as if that would make whoever it was go away.

His manger walks in and starts, "Eve, I've been thinking that may…be…. You… you" he trailed off at the sight before him. Eve, his star actor, in bed with little to no clothes on with another man, a man that has no appointment nor have they spoken about doing such a thing with Eve. He hasn't even seen the boy before. But he knew that mark, yes those traits, everyone knows about it in fact. If that boy in Eve's bed has those marks then that makes him.

"A… a p-plague holder!" he shrieked, mouth agape and face pale; he pointed an accusing finger making Nezumi's eyes wider.

"Eve! Get out of that bed this instant!" he hurried towards him and began pulling him from the bed.

"Manager! Wait, you don't understand" Nezumi starts as he stumbled out of the bed and away from Shion. He was panicking and didn't know what he should do, Shion's face was lost and confused, it pained him.

"Shut up and put some clothes on" his manager spat as he threw a pair of pants at him.

"This boy shouldn't be here, the authorities will hear about this, they're all supposed to be dead" he muttered fearfully still dragging Nezumi by his hand.

"Nezumi, what is he talking about? What plague?" Shion asks, his voice laced with worry and confusion. Nezumi looks at him with sad eyes but his manager replies for him.

"Don't play dumb boy! Even if you're infected you have to pay for this before the police get here!" the manager shouts but Nezumi covers his mouth with his hand, begging him to stop talking only to have it ripped away, receiving a disgusted glare.

"Don't touch me; your hands have been on that boy! Disgusting!" his manager said harshly making Nezumi pull away from him and run back to Shion, grabbing him in a desperate hug.

"What's he talking about?" Shion's voice shook with fear and unsteady arms barely returned the hug he was receiving.

"Don't listen to him Shion, its ok, I'm going to follow him and you make sure you get out of here" Nezumi tried to reassure, tried to sound confident in his words to help ease Shion's worry. Though it was obvious that it wasn't working too well for him, his voice only came out hurried and sounded just as scared as the boy in his arms was. Nezumi broke the hug and held Shion's head, gently caressing his hair. His eyes held moister and bottom lip faintly quivering, it brought sorrow to Nezumi seeing him like this and he hoped Shion would just forget about this, that it'll all just leave his mind before he had to face him again tonight. Before walking out the door he placed a small kiss on Shion's lips and left with the raged manager, trying his best to calm the man down. Shion sat on the bed with the covers pooling around him and began to cry silently.

"What plague…" he muttered in the air before looking to his hands as if he had never seen them before, then his eyes roamed the red mark coiling around his body and though it all sounded new to him, the word still had a hint of familiarity to it, maybe he does remember… but wouldn't he remember it well, surely this would have been something so big that it couldn't possibly slip his mind, it was a plague after all!

_"It's spreading to the town, we suggest everyone take extra precautions" a female news reporter spoke._

Shion's eyes widened, had he just remembered a snippet, and that memory brought something else with it. Fear, it began eating at him, but fear of what? Was it the plague… he needed to know more about it; he had to ask but who? Nezumi had his hands quite full right now, there is no way he'll be able to ask him, so that leaves one person he could think of, Safu. He had to speak to her, she must know something about it but the only problem now is that he had no idea where she would be. He didn't know the location of her room, or her dressing room, or where she goes to rehearse. He only spoke to her for those few minutes last night. Though he didn't lose hope to find her just yet, sure he hadn't left the room much but this was something too important for him to let it slide, he was ready to look all over the theatre just to figure out what this plague was about and how the manager thought him to be infected.

He walked for what seemed to be hours yet it had only been half of one. The new theatre Nezumi had moved to was so big, much bigger than the old one in town. Considering the other theatre had enough rooms to fit every person living there, this theatre actually had separate buildings that are connected by a courtyard. He found an emergency exit route map on the wall to see exactly how big this place was and his heart sunk a little. It had six different buildings, each having different sections and he was currently in the sixth building. Though he was sure he had checked almost all of the rooms that were here so he decided to go to the next theatre which was number five.

The courtyard was where he and Nezumi were dancing last night, the fountains water sparkled in the sunlight and the flowers let off a fresh fragrance. If Shion hadn't heard the dreadful news not so long ago, he would have stopped to enjoy the nature out here, everything was so beautiful, and even the weather, it was warm and sunny with a few clouds floating by, the birds could be heard happily chirping, oblivious to the horrid world around them. It made him think that this was the exact opposite to what he was feeling on the inside. Finally making it into the fifth building, he walked into what seems like a backstage set. People were walking around with props and they seemed to be setting up the stage for an act that might begin soon. He wondered if Nezumi or Safu were going to perform in this play and thought how wonderful it would be if he could watch a play once again, then he realized that he actually could watch it. Nobody would notice him anyway if he stayed hidden, he could just stand in front row or find an empty seat if not many people were to come. But then again he needed to speak to Safu about something important; it couldn't possibly wait just so he could watch.

Chatter could be heard all of a sudden, it was loud but nothing in particular. They must have let in the crowd waiting outside and they have found their seats, Shion was dazed at the sound and how sudden wistfulness hit him right there. Now he really wanted to be part of the crowd again, to feel the anticipation and then staring in awe as the performers grace the stage and being blown away by the stunning performance, Yes Shion wanted to experience that at least once more and he decided that figuring out about this horrible plague can wait until after the play is done, and with that he walked past the curtains to see a hall full of people and found a spare seat in third row. He sat patiently and waited for it to start. As the blood red curtains open, he saw her standing there, Safu. It was the same play he had watched from many years ago and it made him smile throughout the whole thing, he couldn't help but feel happy even though sadness was sitting just behind it.

The crowd cheered and Shion clapped along just as enthusiastically. He felt a sense of normality as if nothing had ever changed. Yet once people began to leave and walked right past him, without even sparing him a glance or asking permission to get through, he remembered just how abnormal he was. Why did he come back? He often wonders and that thought came with remembrance of why he was here in the first place, he needed to speak with Safu, he had to go backstage and find her before he loses her again and he isn't really in the mood to walk around this whole theatre.

Walking through the corridor that was crammed with people speeding up and down, this place was awfully busy at this time, even more so than the sixth theatre. People were yelling about another play that was on soon and Shion guessed that was why most of the actors were here. Sure there are moments when he wishes he could become an actor just like Nezumi or Safu, but once he sees how busy their schedule really is he wonders how they even do it. He was sure he couldn't ever be able to perform that many times in a day without feeling tired at least. But they'd always remind him of his high grades in school, Shion was probably an airhead most of the time but his knowledge was impeccable. So while he was amazed at how they could perform as they did, they were also just as amazed by him.

Finally he reached a door that read 'Safu- Please knock before entering' and he did just that. After a soft knock her voice was heard, asking who it was at the door but Shion couldn't possibly answer, not while so many people were walking past. So he knocked again, trying to keep the noise as faint as ever. After a few tries she gave up and opened the door to see her visitor only to raise an eyebrow once she saw nobody standing there. Safu was about to brush it off as a knock and run, but suddenly stumbled back a little as she felt a gentle push and the door closed before Shion appeared, standing right in front of her eyes. Her breath hitched at the sight and her whole body noticeably tensed up, even though she saw him she still couldn't believe he was there. It felt like she was dreaming, it must be a fantasy, something she's imagining or she must have fallen asleep. Shion could see her eyes staring with disbelief and he hoped it wasn't from fear.

"Safu... It's me Shion" he spoke, unsure of what to say to try and ease her. Safu only smiled faintly before it disappeared and silence fell until finally she cleared her throat.

"Yes I know... And you're looking for something right? I can tell by your face" she spoke softly as if she were in a dream making Shion nod at her assumption.

"I need you to tell me something" he states, voice serious to match his face and she looked curious as to what it was. Her eyes urged him to go on, but he hesitated because he does not know how he should go about this whole thing, it felt so strange to say these words out loud but he wanted answers, needed them!

"This morning your manager saw me and he mentioned something about a plague... About me being a carrier of it, Nezumi told me not to listen to him but I want to know what he means, what plague is he talking about?" Shion says sounding more troubled as he continued to speak. He knew there must have been something and that the manager was not lying. Her face; pale and wide eyed, mouth a tad open as if she were scared by the memory he was bringing, but once she snapped herself out of it, she casted her head toward the ground, not saying a word.

"Safu please tell me, I need to know about this..." he practically begged her but she only frowned sadly.

"Shion if Nezumi hasn't told you then... I-I just can't, you need to speak with him... Let him tell you" she finally spoke making him sigh softly, it wasn't the answer he wanted, if he could ask Nezumi he would of already but Nezumi didn't want to tell him and it was obvious.

"Why are you all making this harder than it is? Nezumi won't tell me what happen and neither will you… I already know that I'm dead and I know I can't change that! Don't you think I deserve to at least know what's going on... To know at least what happened...?" he said his voice beginning to waiver towards the end of his sentence and it brought noticeable pain to Safu's face. She grimaced and her eyes watered, she let off a soft sigh.

"...Fine I'll tell you what I know..." she said finally making him draw a breath before she continued, "The plague that infected the town four years ago, it was strange... Some survived it leaving the marks that you have and some died instantly, it came suddenly and since they didn't have a cure, people were scared, it spread to some places then it left as if there wasn't a plague at all and the last survivor of that plague died almost a year ago... the people have still been on edge about it but are finally living life normally" She said with eyes full of sadness.

"Wait, so I survived this plague?" He asked curiously.

"Yes but... You later died in hospital" she said before Shion cut in, his mind full with questions.

"How? What happened? Where were Nezumi and you! Were you both with me when it happened? Why did I die in hospital, w-what happened?" he poured everything out, trying to fit as much questions as he could. Safu didn't have to look to his face to understand how upset he was about the whole thing, his voice was already shaking with it and she couldn't help but feel upset as well. She wanted to cry just as much as he wanted to.

"Has Nezumi told you nothing?" she asked voice still low and gentle.

"All he told me was how he used to visit my house..." Shion recalled and her eyes finally met with his. They were shining from the moister of holding tears and full of pity, though you could see her mind busy at work, she was thinking something, wondering. She was wondering why Nezumi wouldn't have told him, how did he keep it secret from him, plus Shion seems to remember nothing of it, how did he forget, was that the reason he was here because he couldn't remember or because of something else more complex all together.

"Shion, maybe it's best if he tells you" she said though this only made him irate, what is it that they are trying to hide, it couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Why can't you tell me!" he snapped "Why are you and Nezumi keeping it a secret from me! I'm the one who died from this!" he yelled with eye brows crossed and hands into fists. Safu took a step back at his outrage then looked him stern in the eyes. She changed from pitiful to defensive, and that was another thing about her, she never tolerated anyone to raise their voice at her especially on topics as sensitive as this.

"What so you think you're the only one who suffered? The only one that's hurt and confused by it?" she said before raising her voice a little "Nezumi and I were scared! He tried to help you but couldn't, do you even know how hard it was for him? You were gone for four years Shion! You didn't see it; you didn't see how Nezumi died with you... How much he blames himself... you didn't see what we went through…" her tone softens a considerable amount and Shion's flame of anger that was beginning to rage out of control was dosed by her words. Though the room was now silent, his mind was the opposite, he couldn't decide what to say, what to think, or even what to do, he was confused by his own mind now.

"Why... Why do you want to know so badly? Isn't it better this way to not know, to forget it all happened and be happy" she stated and realized Nezumi's reasons for not telling Shion about. It would just bring painful memories back to the both of them, Nezumi would give anything to forget what happened so she knew he wanted that for Shion as well, he wants to just be happy with him.

"I have to know Safu... I understand it must be hard for the both of you as well but... you both shouldn't have to hold the burden, I'm one of the reasons you feel that way so it's only fair that I share the burden with you and Nezumi" he said having calm down. Safu looked him in the eyes and he gave her a confident stare telling her he meant what he said.

* * *

Nezumi has been sitting in his managers office for a few hours now, the short man was rambling nonsense to him about betraying his management. He really couldn't careless to what he had to say about what he had done with Shion, Nezumi didn't regret any of it nor will he follow the rules his manager has set, and if the angered man really believed Nezumi was going to stop meeting up with Shion every night then he was in for a rude shock. Nezumi yawned widely showing his manager he wasn't listening anyway; he could practically see steam come out the shorter man's ears from his actions and tried his best to quiet his chuckles until his manager mentioned a threat of a transfer. His eyes widen at the word and he looked to his manager in shock.

"You can't possibly be serious?" he says in disbelief but received a snort from his manager.

"I can't trust you Eve, you've gone mad in the head I'm sure of it" he said with his arms crossed. Nezumi was staring in bewilderment at the statement, then began to chuckle as if it were a joke.

"Why would you even think that, I'm sitting here talking to you just fine plus I have a performance I've been practising for in a few minutes… I'm not crazy, my mind is still very much intact thank you very much" Nezumi says leaning back into the seat and folding his arms across his chest. His manager however still didn't believe him, all he received was a distant look. It was as if he didn't even processes his words, like he wants to believe Nezumi was crazy and that was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Listen, I was going to take you in the moment I thought you were losing it, but I couldn't cancel the plays, people have paid big money for them and I don't give refunds… and I think I'll lose a bit of my reputation if anyone heard one of my actors was put in an asylum" his manager states as he took a seat, Nezumi narrowed his eyes at the man before turning his head away with a 'tch' and the shorter man sighed with frustration.

"I'll keep you for a while longer anyhow, there will be some precautions taken for safety reasons… if things get out of hand Eve you're gonna be transferred the very next day… you may leave now" he said and without another word or glance Nezumi stomps out the door, slamming it behind him. His arms were still folded and eyes gazing sternly as he was deep in thought at what was said. Nezumi hates having to listen to his manager, he despises the man, well there weren't many people who he really didn't. But he wasn't exactly considering what was spoken, rather trying to think of a way to be more discreet when meeting up with Shion. He was sure a close eye was going to be kept on him from now on and since the manager has seen Shion, it wouldn't be hard for him to notice again. They would probably have to find another place to meet up, other than his bedroom.

Nezumi walked into the fifth theatre building and made his way straight to the dressing rooms, he was to perform in a few minutes and he hasn't even showered yet. He let out a quiet breathe and Safu's dressing room door caught his eye making him stop in his tracks. On rare occasions when Nezumi was really confused about something, he'd visit Safu and they'd talk for a while, now he didn't consider himself confused or in need of support though, he wanted to see her for some reason. Maybe he should tell her about what the manager spoke to him about, how he threatened to have he transferred, knowing Safu she'd be able to help that not happen. With the final agreement to himself, he walked into her room, knocking twice and opened the door without waiting for a reply.

He walks in somewhat bashfully but he notices he startled Safu, who was just standing facing the door. She looked somewhat upset; Nezumi raised one eye brow before closing the door softly behind him.

"Is something wrong Safu?" he asks and she seemed to finally notice that Nezumi was standing there; she gave a quick scan around the room before replying.

"Ah, Nezumi… d-do you need something heh" she says sounding troubled. It was only on rare occasion that Safu would stutter like that and it only served to make him slightly more worried.

"You didn't answer my question" he said simply and her eyes widen a little at the remembrance of the question.

"Oh right, I guess I'm just tired, um… I think I'll nap soon but you have a performance soon don't you?" she said with a small smile making him nod.

"I have to get ready for it now but I thought I'd talk to you first… our stupid manager just threatened to have me transferred" he said with a small pout then rested his back against the door. Safu seemed to come back to her normal self once she heard the news.

"Eh? Why?" she questioned, making him sigh.

"He really believes I've lost it" Nezumi said, but Safu didn't reply. She clenched her jaw and just when she was about to open her mouth to speak, somebody from the hallway calls out to the actors, telling them they were to start in five minutes. Nezumi removed himself from the door to open it and before he leaves he turns to Safu.

"Wish me luck then" he joked and Safu giggled slightly before the door closed and she was left alone. Until Shion reappeared, dropping himself in the seat near Safu's dressing table. She turned her head to look at the distressed boy; he had his head in his hands and was slumped over slightly.

"Shion..." Safu said softly, he looked as if he were about to cry from all his frustration. She patted him on the shoulder and he looked up to her with troubled eyes but still managed to smile at her before it faulted.

"I don't understand why your manage would assume something like that from Nezumi so sudden, I mean, there would have to be at least a good amount of proof that he would be crazy… he acts just like everyone else, he is normal, how can your manager just thrust his opinion onto Nezumi like that and want to have him transferred?" Shion sounded outraged that Nezumi was accused of being insane. He was acting as if he himself was insulted by it. Safu couldn't help but give him a smile of sympathy. Shion was still the same Shion and this made her realize that she in fact had missed him so much, he grew to be quite handsome and she felt it eat away at her, that he wasn't even actually sitting there in front of her. It is as if he were a dream that she shared with Nezumi. Then she wondered if that was even possible, Could Nezumi have imagined Shion? Could this be just a fragment of his imagination to overcome his depression? And since she had been with him for so long then, she could see him as well. She does believe she misses Shion just as much as he does. Would that make this a shared fantasy that Shion was actually with them? The thought gave her shivers that run up and down her spine.

"Actually Shion… it's not unusual for him to assume that of Nezumi" she spoke just above a whisper, not really wanting to tell him about this but knowing she probably should.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, what could she mean by that? Had other people assumed him to be insane as well? He had been missing for a few years now maybe they were more accustomed to it that he thought. Safu sighed heavily at the question, knowing she has a lot of explaining to do.

"Well… you know quite well Nezumi was having a hard time coming to terms with losing you and…" she shifted in her spot before taking a seat near Shion.

"Nezumi, at some point became depressed and then he started getting delusional… at first it wasn't too alarming, I thought it would past but it had grown worse" she continued, eyes fixed onto her hands that lay in her lap.

_The boy was staring out his bedroom window. It was wide open, letting the rain pour in, wetting not only himself but his carpet and objects near the window. Though it wasn't bothering him much, he didn't feel anything at all. The cool drops of water froze his skin numb and even the sound of thunder wasn't enough to jolt his low beating heart back to racing life. He felt numb, mind, body, and soul, everything was numb. A few strikes of lightening flashed across the sky and he thought of him… the boy who got him to like this weather, to sit like this waiting for him to appear again, bursting in the door with his large grin. It was so contagious just the memory made him want to smile, he wanted to but his body didn't comply, instead he sat there, lifeless. Shion, he loved stormy nights, and it was that very reason they had met, on a stormy night when Nezumi was sure he were about to die, Shion appeared. If that boy wasn't walking in the rain, enjoying whatever it was he got out of it, he never would have been here today. But at a time like this he wished he hadn't, he wished he died that day for the pain then would never come close the pain he was feeling now, the loss._

_"I'm waiting Shion, will you come save me again?" he whispers before his eyes closed and he was surrounded in blackness. Though it had only felt like mere minutes he was out. He could hear faint crying that woke him from his deep slumber, his eyes opened lazily but his body ached. All he felt was pain all over and his head was throbbing as if it were ready to explode._

_"Nezumi! You're still alive!" Safu gasped and he turned his head to the side to see her sitting on the ground near him. This made him realize that he was lying on a couch, covered in what seemed like one hundred blankets. He didn't speak, he couldn't speak, everything hurt too much but he wanted to say something to the crying girl next to him. He wanted to comfort her even though he was in this state._

_"Eve… this is last time I'll tolerate this sort of behaviour, your body can only take so much, you have to snap out of this or else" Rikiga was standing there, it was a warning but he could see hints of worry in his drunken eyes. Inukashi was standing there too, her eyes fixed to the floor as if she were hiding her face, was she worried too? Safu wasn't the only one, but this somehow made him want to growl in anger, to scream in frustration. He didn't want any sympathy or pity, no, he wanted Shion, he didn't want everyone to be worried over him and try to protect him, he want to di… his eyes widened at his thought, had he really just confessed that to himself, was it true… life was all about surviving and the ones who do survive are the winners, right? He used to live by that motto; there is no way he could have changed that now. Has Shion changed him so much to that extent of not wanting to live? He looked back to the two girls who stood in the room as his manager left, their faces stained with horror and concern. Yes, Shion has changed him, so much that these two would be standing here worrying about him, about Nezumi and not Eve, they didn't see him as the star anymore, they saw him as a friend, family even, and Shion had changed him enough for him to accept that._

_Once Nezumi could move again the first thing he done was visit Shion. He'd stand in front of his house, knock on the door and wait. He'd sit in Shion's room and read the last two books he had borrowed from him, 'Macbeth' and 'The happy prince', reading them aloud because Shion used to like it when he did that. He then took the book 'Macbeth' and visited Shion's grave, sitting in front of it before opening it up and continuing where he last left off. Nezumi would sing songs he had made up or ones he thought Shion would enjoy listening to. He talked to Shion and made jokes as if he were right in front of him, he knew Shion well to know what his reactions would be and even when he didn't, that was another way he knew Shion. Sometimes he was so predictable and sometimes he confused you. He would sometimes end up staying there all day, all night, until Safu came to pick him up and he'd be scolded once he got back to the theatre. But Nezumi couldn't care less about it, he wanted to see Shion, he had to meet up with him every day, it was routine now._

_"Shion will get upset if I don't" was his answer once Rikiga pressed him about why he had to stay there all night. Though the answer was obviously not what he was expecting as his eyes widened before he cleared his throat, he then left the room declaring he had an important phone call to make. He was now left in the room with Safu, she was always with him, always trying to help him but he never thought it necessary, he didn't see his problem._

_"He's not dead you know" Nezumi spoke suddenly, making Safu look to him and he continued._

_ "He visits me as well" he said and Safu gave him a look of sympathy._

_"How do you know?" she says softly and he looked to her with blank eyes and blank voice to go along._

_"Whenever I mess up the bed, Shion comes and fixes it… he still comes to his room" he says and a faint smile was visible on his face but Safu didn't feel comforted by it, rather she felt somewhat scared for him and didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of and that was to give him a hug, trying to comfort either him or herself. Though each time Nezumi would talk about Shion or how he believes he were still living, Nezumi would only receive looks of fear or pity, something he didn't want or need. No, he just wanted someone to agree with him, to reassure him that Shion was still there. He stopped speaking to them after that, he didn't know how long it was he hadn't spoken for but he just didn't have to energy or mind to speak, he had nothing to say and honestly didn't really care what others had to say to him. Though one day, a man came into his room. Beside him stood his manager, and he closed the door behind him before they walked closer toward Nezumi. He glared at them intently._

_"Now, now Eve, this man is a doctor, he is just going to give you a quick check-up" Rikiga states but Nezumi was still not convinced this man meant good, he hated all doctors for what they did, he hated them with a burning passion. Nezumi was eyeing him down throughout the physical check-up but complied with everything he asked before he moved onto a questionnaire. The man asked things from his name, age, what he does – even though it were already obvious – and what he wants to achieve, but Nezumi didn't answer anything. He didn't utter a single word that was until he mentioned the name Shion. Nezumi suddenly felt defensive and angered, he didn't want this man – this doctor – to talk about Shion. It was their entire fault he died, yes it was their fault! He hated them. Blinded by his rage and accusation that were going through his head throughout the questioning of Shion, he leaped forward, seizing a tight hold around the doctors neck and dug his fingers in as tight as he could._

_"O-oi! Eve! S-stop that!" Rikiga shouted stumbling forward trying to pry his fingers off but Nezumi's grip was deadly._

_"You did it! You're the one who killed him! I'll kill you all, I'll kill everyone who hurt Shion!" he screamed, eyes wild and people came bursting through the door at the all the shouting, they stood stunned at the scene before them before running to help pull Nezumi off the man that was choking underneath him. They had finally managed to rip them apart and the doctor gasped for air, breathing wheezes and Nezumi was pinned to the bed by three or four men. Though this didn't stop him from trying to kick and scream out of their hold, he didn't want to show mercy on that man, he didn't care for anything but Shion. Suddenly the doctor placed a white cloth over his nose and mouth, a strong smell stung his nose, it felt as if it had travelled all the way to his brain and pricked it making him feel dizzy and sleepy, he was strangely sleepy, but no, he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to get up, he kept on kicking trying his best to stay awake but alas it was no use as his limbs began to soften and they felt as if they were made of jelly, his eye lids felt like bricks and closed themselves. _

_"This would normally happen after a death of a loved one, the one alive would go insane, its quite common and you're lucky he hasn't lashed out on anyone else yet" a voice spoke, Nezumi was coming to but still a little hazy from the substance on the cloth. He heard voices as echoes and everything was slurred._

_"Are you sure? Is there any other way I can help him… you know other than... Well that" Rikiga said uncomfortably._

_"I'm afraid not, for the best of all society he ought to be put in an asylum, the change of environment would help and the treatment will cure him at hopefully a rather quick pace" the doctor explained and Nezumi's chest tighten at the word 'asylum' . Wasn't that for mad people? He wasn't insane, how could they even think that._

_"Change of environment huh, I-I guess you're right doctor" Rikiga spoke with a sigh and it made Nezumi panic, was he considering it, to actually send him to an asylum? He didn't want to go, he couldn't go, what about Shion, he was waiting for him here, he couldn't leave Shion behind he couldn't. Nezumi tried to get up, to yell at them once more but his body felt as if it were made of stone, nothing moved only his mind spoke._

_"Good day to you" the doctor spoke and he knew they were shuffling to walk out the door, if they leave then his manager was going to call that horrible place, he was going to be sent away to somewhere he didn't need to be, he needed to be here, he wanted to be here. He had to get up to stop them, and he used his anger and fear as energy to get him up, his hand twitched before he closed it into a fist and shut his eyes tight, only to have them snap open and he sat up abruptly on his bed. He scanned the room but no one was inside, the room was dark now and the moon was covered by clouds, the day had past him while he was sleeping. Nobody tried to wake him up during that time? Did they expect him to sleep throughout the whole day and wake up once he arrived at the supposed hospital for the mad? He grits his teeth at the thought and got out of bed, he wasn't going; he wasn't going to let them take him away that easy. Nezumi ran out of the theatre and went to Shion's room and stayed there for two days, leaving every time he would hear somebody coming, he would go to Shion's headstone and on that third day he lay down beside it, placing his hand on the stone that was slightly above the ground and sighing softly, it was so cold but still he closed his eyes and slept._

"Nezumi… was diagnosed with insanity?" Shion stated more than asked, his words coming out slow as if he were trying to process it. Safu nodded lightly and looked at Shion as the news sunk in, she didn't think he would believe her and she didn't mind if that happened, she never believe it herself, she knew Nezumi wasn't crazy, he was just lonely without Shion she was sure of it. Shion thanked her for some information even though she didn't want to tell him everything, she had certainly told him enough for today, he was going to rest up in Nezumi's room and wait for him to come, even though he was certain he wasn't going to talk about it today, maybe if he kept asking he would find out the next day even the day after that, whenever he felt like telling Shion.

* * *

Nezumi slumped down in his chair that was placed in front of his dressing table in his dressing room. He let out a breath of frustration as he undid his hair and unbuttoned a bit of his shirt. There were many times in his career where he played as men during performances, though many of the audience prefer him to star as the maiden for his elegance and beauty, and some days he didn't mind wearing a dress over these restricting and unbelievably tight costumes. He ran his hand through his hair with a soft sigh, he was nervous... The thought of this morning was still fresh in his mind, he had to confront Shion about it and face all the possible questions he was sure Shion was going to ask. Nezumi didn't want to tell him, not because he was trying to keep it secret or anything like that, he just doesn't want Shion to remember how it was, to remember how it felt, all the fear and pain, it was dreadful, he himself didn't want to remember it so why would he way Shion to? He had forgotten everything that happened which was something he thought to be good. Two loud knocks echoed in his room before the door opened and his manager walks in, turning his mood from nervous to angry, he wanted to slam the door in his face but he had good self-restraint.

"Oh, what brings you here?" Nezumi says lightly, not showing any bit of anger.

"Eve, I'm sure you remember John from the party, well he did pay to see you so I invited him back stage" his manger explained before signalling for the man to enter. Nezumi wanted to roll his eyes or even throw up his hands and leave the room, but he didn't because he has good self-restraint, he thought to himself. The man walked in and fixed his jacket before shaking his mangers hand, they nodded to each other before the shorter man left leaving Nezumi and the medical man so called John. The silence was deadly, Nezumi didn't move from his seat and continued what he was doing, completely ignoring the man in the room. It went on for a good five minutes before John realized that Nezumi was only trying to ignore him and wasn't actually busy preparing anything, he cleared his throat making Nezumi stop what he was doing until he continued again.

"I see you're quite busy, are you normally this slow after a performance" the man spoke, Nezumi could tell he was oblivious to his own insult by the way he walked closer to Nezumi.

"Only when perverted men such as yourself are in the room" Nezumi said making the man laugh. Nezumi just wanted to tell him what an idiot he was.

"Trying to savour the time we have?" the man said making Nezumi narrow his eyes.

"Don't make me vomit" Nezumi said, voice low.

"Now you know that's the last thing I'd ever want to do" John spoke putting a hand on his shoulder and Nezumi tensed underneath him.

"Of course, why else would you be here" he said.

"You have a strange allure, you know that Eve" John spoke, his voice change from annoying loud to an annoying whisper, was he trying to be seductive.

"Yes, and as I said before, why else would you be here..." Nezumi said boredom clear in his voice.

"Maybe you and I should find a place more private than here" he spoke near his ear and Nezumi tried his best to hold in a growl. Instead he stood up and removed his hand.

"Sorry to ruin whatever you had in mind but I don't intend on doing anything like that, especially with someone like you" Nezumi said and began to make his was to the door then heard the man chuckle slightly.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't done it before... Your manager told me about that infected boy you were with" he said with a smirk but it made Nezumi's eye twitch.

"You know I was quite disappointed that he would be the first, but it doesn't matter, now you can compare how much better I will be" he said and let out a laugh that irritated Nezumi's ears and he was sure he had good self-restraint, but that too had some limits because he landed a good punch to the man's face, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"I think he forgot that I'm a guy" he mumbled before flexing his fingers, he probably should have checked if this man was still alive but he had already left the room and closed the door behind him. There was at least one good outcome of that, he was no longer nervous to see Shion, instead he was eager. He walked into his room and Shion was sitting on his bed. This never failed to put a smile on his face, Shion's eyes widen and his mouth fell open just slightly before he closed it, his eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Nezumi! You're still in your costume!" he says excitedly making Nezumi notice he was in fact still wearing his costume. That must be the reason Shion's eyes were sparkling.

"Oh right, I was going to change now... My manager might walk in soon" he said walking toward his cupboard.

"Eh? How do you know?" Shion asked, Nezumi was tossing between telling him what happened or not.

"Someone fainted in my dressing room and I didn't help him" he said indifferently while searching for a change of clothes. Shion waited for him to change before he walked up to Nezumi while he sat at the dressing table and rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder, Shion's arms snaked around his waist and Nezumi relaxed to his touch.

"How did he faint? Was he a fan of yours?" Shion questioned making Nezumi chuckle.

"I guess you can say that... Well I punched him" Nezumi said showing no bit of remorse and Shion looked at him through the mirror in shock.

"You punched him! Why did you do that Nezumi, and you didn't help him" Shion asked worriedly.

"Relax Shion, he asked for it, he said 'Eve I'm a big fan and I want you to punch me in the face, could you please?' And I couldn't just say no, he looked so excited" Nezumi said with a small laugh but Shion pouted

"Why would anyone want that?" Shion said obviously not believing a word he said.

"I don't judge other peoples kinks" Nezumi said with a shrug and Shion chuckled lightly before placing a small kiss to Nezumi's cheeks making him smile. Nezumi turned his face to the side and returned the small kiss to Shion and nuzzled in his cheek making him laugh, it was light and bubbly and Nezumi couldn't help but laugh with him before standing up to pull him closer by his waist. Though they both let off a soft sigh once they heard Nezumi's manager stomping and shouting his was to Nezumi's room.

"Must he always" Shion said with a small pout and Nezumi bit it before placing a small peck in the same spot.

"I know he is annoying, but you're lucky you can disappear, I have to actually deal with him" Nezumi said.

"Will he stay long?" Shion asked hurriedly as the manager was getting closer.

"Probably not" was the last thing he said before Shion disappeared and the door opened. His manger wasn't just angry, he was furious, his face was visibly red and words couldn't be understood coming from his mouth. After a few failed attempts at trying to yell at the actor in front of him, he walked towards him and grabbed hold of his wrist, practically dragging him along. Nezumi looked to his manager with slight worry, he had a bad feeling about following him but he knew he couldn't say anything to the man right now, anything said will just go through one ear and out the other, also it'll probably earn him a few more shouts so he saved his breath.

Nezumi began to think it was probably best if he said something before they walked down here, they were walking through a dark corridor and Nezumi was looking around nervously, but before he could speak he was shoved violently in a small dark room, the only contents was a bed against the wall. Nezumi stumbled to the middle of the room before he glanced around then faced his managers angered one.

"What-" he spoke but his manger cut in.

"Don't even start with me, you know quite well what you've done" he said then slammed the door closed and a lock was heard from the outside. Nezumi's eyes widened and he run to the door trying to open it but it was indeed locked.

"You can stay in there until that crazy mind of yours decides to work!" his manager shouted and could be heard stomping off. Nezumi panicked and began hitting again the door with his fist.

"Let me out of here, I told you already I'm not crazy!" he shouted and continued to bang against the door but it was no use, his manager wasn't even in the corridor anymore and no one else was around. He turned to see the small single bed and the only widow that was bolted shut, the moon was covered too much to light up his room and he just slumped down to the ground.

"Shion..." he said aloud to himself. How would Shion know that he was in here, plus he doesn't know how long he was to stay in this room, Shion would probably still be waiting in his room for him to return. The thought made him burn on the inside, it was as if his manager was separating them and he hated him for that, well hated him more than he already did but all he could do now was wait which was the hardest thing to do in a place as boring as this.

* * *

Nezumi woke up to the sound of the door closing and a click that told him it was locked once again. He groaned as his eyes opened slowly to see sunlight pouring into the window, brightening the room significantly, it was day time and he notice the bed wasn't the only thing in this room but also a bedside table and half a mirror hung on the wall. A tray was on the bedside table with breakfast on it, but the sight made him grimaced and looked back to the door, getting out of bed he made his way to it and attempted to open it again but just as he thought, it was still locked. His manager must be the crazy one here for locking him in a room like this, and what was he to gain from it other than an angry actor. Nezumi sighed before making his way back to the bed that was unreasonably uncomfortable and dropped himself on it, peeking to the tray of food beside him, he dejectedly reached out and grabbed a slice of toast, it was buttered and he had a small container of jam on the side. He liked jam so he grabbed it before taking a quite sniff, it was cherry jam today; a faint smile was on his face as he spread half the contents on his piece of toast and took a bite from it. Without a doubt it was tasty, and he was enjoying it but… he stopped and looked to the toast in his hand, he couldn't help but feel upset and his stomach didn't really want the piece he swallowed. He knew he couldn't really do anything now except wait until someone notices he was missing, that's if they don't know where or why he was here in the first place. Nezumi only hoped Safu will get him out of this one somehow, with that thought he put the toast back on the tray and wiped away the few crumbs that were on his face before lying back on the bed, resting his hands behind his head. He couldn't do anything now but wait.

Safu was doing some final touch ups to her hair before walking out her dressing room. The play she was about to star in didn't start for another half hour, but it was in the sixth theatre and whenever she went there she had to visit Nezumi. Of course she would frequently visit him but she also knew he needed his own space so she wasn't in his face all day, every day, but still the regular visit was nice and the same goes for him, when she didn't visit he usually would. It makes her happy when he does, she can tell he wasn't the same Nezumi he was way back then, when they had only just started acting and neither was she, and she wondered if she had to thank Shion for that… after all he was the reason they had become closer and the reason they were together now.

Today Nezumi didn't have any acts in the morning, though he had one during the night so he would either still be in bed or rehearsing and the first place she checked was his bedroom. Knocking twice, she waited patiently for a reply; she was feeling quite cheerful today humming a soft tune to herself while she wait, but the time seemed to drag on so she knocked again three times. Nezumi wouldn't still be sleeping at this time, that wasn't like him so she opened the door slowly, stating her entrance but she took a look inside and everything was neat and clean as if no one had even been in the room. Even Nezumi's bed was made, she couldn't help but giggle, that must have been Shion who fixed it for him and she wondered if Shion was in the room right now, would he be or would he be with Nezumi, that was more likely but she thought she might as well try.

"Shion?" she questioned the air and felt heat rise in her cheeks. She felt rather silly as if she were talking to herself then closed the door. If Shion was in there, would she even have to call his name, unless he was sleeping, she shook her head trying to rid of her thought. She didn't feel too comfortable thinking about those sort of things, and she didn't want to come across as nasty but she had accepted the fact that Shion was, well not with them anymore, and now to think he were alive, that he was sleeping or just being in the room, appearing whenever you mentioned his name, it didn't fit right. It still gave her shivers and a small pain inside her chest; these thoughts were kind of like reopening wounds that should have healed long ago. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, she was more than happy, but still something didn't feel too right about it, it all still seemed too good to be true. She stood in front of Nezumi's dressing room and gave it three soft knocks, once she received no answer she let herself in but the room was empty. A light pout was visible on her face before she went to check the courtyard again, maybe she walked past him without noticing, but he wasn't there, she checked the meeting room and dining room yet still couldn't find him. Safu huffed a little wondering where he'd be but before she could ponder on the thought, a staff member told her she needed to get backstage for the performance was about to begin. She nodded to the staff and made her way to the stage, Nezumi was probably busy or since Shion was back they could be out doing their usual activities and that thought brought a smile to her face, she just hopes he'll sleep in his own bedroom tonight.

The day was passing and the sun was setting, making the sky turn a deep purple-blue and Nezumi could only stare at it through the bolted window. He let off a sigh and brought his knees closer to his chest, the room wasn't very cold, but he felt chilled right down to the bone. It was soon time for his performance but that wasn't the reason he looked so down, it was the fact that tonight he might not get the chance to see Shion and that thought alone scared him. He didn't want to be away from Shion; he already did his time and was quite sick of it, of waiting for something that seemed to never come but it did, it finally did and Nezumi didn't want it to slip from him, he wanted to be with Shion. He wondered if Safu had figured out he was down here yet, or even Shion, why did they not come for him yet, his patients was running low and dark thoughts were beginning to invade his mind but he didn't want them to, he didn't want to feel that way again, he had Shion things were different, they needed to find him and quick.

She hadn't realize the time, it was already midway of the act Nezumi was in so she decided to watch from backstage to encourage him and also try her best to make him laugh during serious moments. They both kept scores on how many times each person had broken into a small fit of giggles or even a smile, right now they were tied two to two, but she was determined to change that today. Standing behind a few backstage staff she tried to pop her head over them to get a glimpse of the stage, but as she looked to the actors performing she noticed that Nezumi wasn't there and the person he was meant to be acting was someone else. Her face scrunched a little in confusion, she was sure he was supposed to be performing today, Safu turned around looking for the director of the show, once she spotted him scribbling something on a clipboard she jogged toward him.

"Excuse me, please correct me if I'm mistaken but, wasn't Eve supposed to be the lead in this show?" she asked kindly making the director look to her after reading a few sentences on his clipboard.

"No you aren't mistaken, but Eve's manager told us he couldn't come in due to an important meeting" he replied then walked off to speak with one of the staff members leaving her thoughtful. He never mentioned anything to her about a meeting nor was she asked to go to the meeting, if it were so important that he would have to miss out on a performance. The thought didn't fit, and she couldn't help but feel unsettled by it though couldn't really do much other than brush it off, she was sure Nezumi would tell her about it once he were done, or she would pester him to spill everything tomorrow. With that she decided to just head to her room and call it a day.

* * *

Shion was worried but was trying to convince himself to stay calm. Nezumi hadn't returned last night, that made it two nights in a row, that is if he counted the night he was taken by his manager and he did count that night. It wasn't like him at all to just go without saying anything. Shion had to find him or at least know what he was doing to make him come back to his room. He was practically running around frantically looking for Nezumi or Safu, whoever he found first. Though he remembered Safu had a dressing room in theatre five, so he decided to check there first. Passing through the courtyard, he notices Safu to his slight relief, standing with two other girls, talking and laughing near the fountain.

"Safu we ne-" he whispers near her ear after walking up behind her. She let off a yelp and jumped from her spot making the girls she was speaking with question her if she was alright. Shion had forgotten she gets jumpy about him.

"Y-yes sorry, I think a bug flew past me" she sighed with a light giggle making the girls join her.

"Oh the great Safu jumpy over a little bug" one of the girls with auburn hair joked, earning her a playful smack on the arm. Safu felt a slight tug on her shirt, she had realised it was in fact Shion.

"Cut it out Anne, don't pretend you aren't afraid of them" Safu said folding her arms with a knowing smile playing on her face; she tried her best to ignore him.

"Yeah, guess you're right" she said feigning a sigh. Shion then tried whispering to Safu again, making her want to sigh in frustration.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you girls later ok, I think I left something in my dressing room I have to pick up" Safu stated, then turned to leave and both girls said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Shion kept on trying to talk to her but there was no way she was going to speak to him out here while he was invisible. She just ignored him until they were safe to speak in her dressing room. She hoped Shion had followed her all the way here and was in the room as she left the door open for a good two minutes before closing it.

"Safu! Have you seen Nezumi?" Shion gets straight to the point and appears right in front of Safu. She didn't get as startled as she normally would and wondered if she were getting used to this weird Shion dream.

"Nezumi, no I haven't… do you need him?" she replied making his face drop.

"He didn't come to his room last night" he says with a hint of sadness in his voice but this made Safu curious.

"What?" she questioned and Shion sighed.

"Your manager came in the night before and took him away because he apparently punched someone… I'd understand why he wouldn't return that night but last night he wasn't there at all and I'm worried, was he transferred already without us knowing!" Shion blurted out, having kept that in and worrying over it all night he just had to tell someone. He knew Safu would understand as well because she didn't want him to be transferred just as much as he didn't, and he hoped she would have some information, but by the look on her face, he could tell they were riding in the same boat.

"No… well he shouldn't have so soon, I mean… we are meant to be together" she said yet still seemed to be in deep thought. She never would have thought about him being transferred already, and that could have been the important meeting he and the manager were having, and also the reason she wasn't told about it. Anger began to course through her body and she turned to walk out the door.

"S-Safu wait, where are you going?" Shion questions making her turn to him with a look of confidence that he were sure only Safu could manage.

"I'm going to find out what happened to him" Safu said then left the room with determination and Shion followed. He felt a great deal of relief that he told her. Safu was one of the best people to talk with; she always tried her best to help, even if it were just a simple smile, she always manages to make him feel at ease.

They had walked all the way to theatre three and Shion was feeling quite puffed by the end of it, yet Safu still looked to be fine as if all that walking hadn't taken a thing out of here... Though she was probably too into her thoughts to feel the slightest bit of exhaustion. Once they had finally reached a set of double doors, Safu wasted no time and gave it three loud knocks. It was almost instantly followed by an invitation to enter. Shion looked around and noticed how needlessly wide the room was. It had two rather large windows on one side of the wall, a desk in the middle of the room where the small man sat behind and two seats were placed in front. The floor was covered in an elegant red carpet with a small green mat on top which Shion thought was totally purposeless... All in all, this room look expensive, most likely the hard work of Nezumi and Safu plus the other actors he had under his command. Safu marched in and stood in front of his desk before looking him straight on.

"What have you done with Eve?" she questions with a serious tone making the manager look up with shock.

"What are you talking about?" he replies but Safu scorns at his horrible acting, and she should know since she's been doing it almost all her life.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday and apparently someone last saw him with you... I know you've been considering a transfer and if that's the case then" she was about to threaten but the manager rose an eyebrow and butted himself in.

"Then what? Would you like to join him, are you going to go insane as well?" he mocks leaning back into his chair. Safu then hears a somewhat feral growl and thought she had made it unintentionally but later realized that she wasn't making the noise, rather it were Shion who was standing somewhere behind her. Safu could feel his anger and understood it well but she also knew that this approach was no way to act upon to this sort of man, for this is how he wants you to react so he can manipulate you how he pleases. Once you're mad, you make irrational choices and speak words that probably would be better left unsaid. They had to keep calm as hard as it may be.

"As tempting as it sounds, no I won't... But you do understand the relationship between Eve and I don't you? And you also know I can do anything once I set my mind to it, so in case you don't want to damage your 'reputation', I'd suggest you tell me where he is this instant" Safu spoke with confidence pouring and a sly smirk played on her face, intimidating her manager enough for even Shion to pick out the fear in his eyes.

"Fine" was his grumbled response. His eyebrows were knit together in a frown then he cleared his throat to speak again.

Nezumi lay lifeless in the bed and his eyes were set to the ceiling, he was staring but saw nothing. His blood ran cold and no amount of blankets or heaters or even hot soups could help him warm up. He knew what his body craved for, and that was Shion. He needed to be close to him, he needed Shion's warmth. It has been too long since he's seen the boy, and the thought that he might not get to see him for another few days, weeks and probably months worried him. No, he didn't want that, a life without Shion is a life not worth living. Shion meant everything to him, he was the life support Nezumi needed, his strength, his weakness, his love and also his hate- everything was Shion. Suddenly Nezumi wanted to smirk at how soppy his thoughts were just from being away from Shion for a day or so. He wanted to, but his face stayed idle. Then he twitched at a faint sound coming from the door. Once he realized that it was somebody unlocking it, he sat up instantly. The door opened slowly almost cautiously. Nezumi seemed to hold his breath at who this person could be, but only to sigh in relief once he saw Safu set inside.

"Safu!" he said with excitement jumping to his feet, practically running toward the door. Once her eyes saw the man, she smiled and walked in leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

"Nezumi, how did you get yourself into this" she said with her hands on her hips making him shrug.

"I have no idea but don't doesn't matter now, did you get me out of here?" he asks eagerly and was more than ready to leave, he even went to step past her knowing she would come to get him out. Though her face seemed to drop slightly and he gave her a questioning glance, had she not helped him get out of this horrid room.

"Well you see, I tried to convince him otherwise but he insisted you stayed in here a few days, until he decides it'll be ok to let you out" she explained and his face - even his shoulders - now dropped.

"What, why?" he questions as if it were the dumbest thing he had ever heard.

"He just wants to be sure, Nezumi once he sees you're completely normally you'll be off the hook, it would be so much easier for you later on, I think you should just try to bear with it for a while" she explained though she knew it was so much easier said than done, especially with his case.

"B-but I can't stay in here...I have to go back to my room, I have to see Shion" he says almost desperately but he didn't even have to voice it for Safu could tell, she could see it in his face. She smiled softy before opening the door wider and Nezumi felt a warm gush of wind surround him and he stumbled back until he automatically wrapped his arms around the boy who appeared in front of him, holding him in a tight embrace. Nezumi's body felt as if it had rushed back to life, his heart begin to beat faster and he gazes into crimson eyes that were loving gazing back at him. Nezumi began to feel warmth in his face and Shion placed a tender kiss to his lips that lasted minutes, he felt Shion's worry and anxiety but relief they had found each other again. Nezumi couldn't help but feel his blood begin to simmer with life at his touch, his scent, everything, Shion was so intoxicating.

"Well uh, I'll give you both some privacy" Safu stated blushingly looking to the floor before walking out and leaving the door open just a tad. They broke the kiss to see Safu leaving then looked back to each other Shion smiled making Nezumi chuckle.

"Eh what's with that goofy grin you have" he teased.

"It's only been a day but I feel as if I haven't seen you for an eternity" Shion states. Nezumi could have broken out into laughed at his banality, but instead he gave him a softer hug and buried his face in the crook of Shion's neck.

"Me too" he whispers and heard Shion sigh in content as he held onto him. Though Nezumi could tell Shion was a little hesitant as he shifted a bit before he looked around the room.

"This room is small" Shion states walking to the bed.

"Well I do have one of the best rooms upstairs" Nezumi says following Shion and they both sat. Shion fidgeted slightly before speaking again.

"Hopefully you won't stay in here long" he spoke but Nezumi could see through his attempt at small talk and could tell that Shion had something else he wants to speak of.

"What is it?" Nezumi questions making Shion look to him with shock then looks away seeming to grimace at his own thoughts or what he was about to say. Shion opened his mouth to speak but closed it soon after and rubbed his arm. Nezumi could see his uncertainty and wondered what it was he was trying to say. After a soft sigh Shion looked to him but their eyes didn't meet.

"Yesterday I... I was talking to Safu, a-about that plague" he spoke and Nezumi went rigid before he continued "She told me a little of what happened, but she didn't tell me exactly how it was I died though I think it's coming back to me, and I know I can remember if..." his speech was rushed then he trailed off and managed to look Nezumi in his stiff metallic eyes. He left the silence to hold a little before he thought to finish off his sentence.

"If I told you what happened…" Nezumi states. His voice was deep sounding, almost hollow. Shion nodded in agreement making him tsk.

"No" he says simply making Shion pout.

"But you were there, can't you just tell me" Shion begins to argue.

"No" was all he got as a reply to everything he attempted to say. Shion sighed in defeat at trying to get Nezumi to tell him what happened; he leaned his back against the wall and folded his arms. They were silent again; Shion still wore a pout as he looked to Nezumi from the corner of his eyes.

"Why won't you tell me Nezumi?" he asks sounding like a stubborn child. Nezumi ignored his question and kept the silence but Shion pressed on acting just like a stubborn child. This made Nezumi sigh in frustration before lying down, he spread his legs out and they rested on Shion's. But still no reply so Shion questions again but Nezumi only closed his eyes pretend to not hear him, though Shion was taking none of it and began to shake him lightly.

"Nezumi!" Shion almost shouts, Nezumi finally gives in and answers him.

"Shion please, why won't you just let me be and keep it to myself" he says turning to his side, not the answer he wanted but it was better than nothing.

"Because I don't want you to keep it all to yourself, I want to share this burden with you and we can build on from it, we can continue living together even with that memory" Shion says with confidence, he wanted to show Nezumi he was capable to handle the news, he wasn't going to snap or get too upset because what's done is done, he knows he can't change it but he wants the knowledge of how it happen, maybe it was a piece of mind he could have to remind himself that this is what happened.

"And why would I want to tell you something as horrible as that memory? I told myself I'd never speak of it and I never want to, so stop bringing it up and stop reminding me" Nezumi says with a sigh, Shion felt the edges of lips drop a little and he looked away from Nezumi's face.

"Then… I'm going to find out myself, one way or another" he speaks before getting off the bed and making his way toward the door. Nezumi watches him walk all the way near the door till he decides to speak.

"Oi, where're you going?" Nezumi questions making Shion stop in his tracks.

"I told you, I'm going to find out myself" Shion says it slow as if undecided, and this made Nezumi sit upright in the bed. He held a small frown on his face.

"Shion, just forget about it!" Nezumi almost shouts and Shion turns to face him.

"It's not fair you all remember something I want to remember, this is meant to be _my_ memory so why don't _you_ just forget about it!" Shion argues back, his distress clear due to the fact Nezumi wasn't going to speak about it. Shion really hoped he would, that he wouldn't have to figure it out from other people.

"Hmph, you think I haven't tried" Nezumi says coldly and looks to the floor.

"Nezumi, why… just tell me why?" Shion practically whispers as he moves closer to Nezumi and he tries his best to look him in the eyes. Once their eyes meet, Nezumi feels so weak in his knees and a small pang of guilt shot through him as Shion's moist eyes glistened.

"Because, I don't know what you'd do after… I don't want you to hate me for it, for not saving you" Nezumi speaks in a soft tone, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I could never hate you, no matter what happens Nezumi, I'll always love you" Shion says with a faint smile.

"Then please… don't" Nezumi almost begs, hoping Shion wouldn't want to figure things out, that he'd be content with just being like this, but the look on his face proved otherwise.

"Sorry Nezumi, I'll come back once I figure things out" he says and Nezumi could practically feel his heart stiffen and refuse to beat. Shion gives him a light kiss before he walks out the room and the door closes ever so softly behind him, not even making a sound. Nezumi didn't even hear the lock. He was standing, stunned. He couldn't move, his mind was not comprehending all the thoughts that seemed to rush through his head, nothing was making sense and he wanted to run after Shion, to beg him not to remember, beg him not to leave. But it was too late for that now; he couldn't go after him or even leave this room, he was stuck here, waiting until he could see Shion or Safu again.

* * *

The days past and Shion didn't come, though Safu had visited every once in a while. When she would come, he'd ask about Shion, if she has seen him yet, but she shakes her head with despair, knowing how much it'll hurt him but she just couldn't lie. Though the last thing she had told Nezumi was that she would try her best to look for Shion and even stay in his room for a few days if he didn't mind, but Nezumi was more than willing to let her stay, as long as she could bring Shion back to him. The memory seemed so distant at this moment as Nezumi sat on the cold floor. His room had no light other than the moon that he once thought so beautiful and grand he now no longer cared for it, all it did was cast shadows upon everything, even himself. His knees were folded to his chest and his arms held them close so that his head could rest upon them. H is bland sliver eyes that once held life were beginning to fade, as his gaze fixed to the locked door on the opposite side of his – this – room. It had felt like months since the last time Shion had walked in here, yet it had only been a week or so, though they seemed to be the longest weeks he has ever endured and it was eating him up once again. The familiar feeling of loneliness, of being empty was making itself at home within him once more and he doesn't know whether to fight it this time or not. It all seemed pointless really, Shion didn't want to stay with him because he wouldn't talk about the plague. Shion was going to figure it out and then what will happen? Nezumi doesn't know nor does he want to know. All he can think of is how he couldn't help him; he was there with Shion, he saw his fading face and how much Shion trusted in him.

_"Nezu…mi" Shion barely spoke but Nezumi could see it, he saw his lips moving, speaking that familiar word that would often leave those lips. _

_"Shion!" he yelled as doors closed, blocking him from sight._

"Eve!" he was shaken roughly making his eyes snap open. When had he fallen asleep? Even so his manager was now standing near him, giving him a rather stern look before he cleared his throat to speak.

"There is another act I want you to perform in, tonight's play is Hamlet and the crowd is demanding to see you perform Ophelia… if you do this right then I'll give you your old room back…" he said cautiously to see Nezumi's reaction. Though Nezumi could hardly care, he could see his mouth moving but didn't hear the words that were spoken; the only thing resounding in his ears – In his mind – was Shion's voice, calling out to him. Yes, it's true he didn't hear what the manager said but he wasn't senseless enough to not understand what he wanted, he was the star actor after all, the one who gave this man his stupid reputation in the first place, and so he stood to be lead out the door and into his all familiar dressing room.

The light hurt his eyes from the dark room he once was in. The smell stung his nose, from the makeup to the old costumes; he could no longer stand those things. Five minutes past as he just sat at his dressing table, unsure of what to do, not wanting to do anything. The manager ordered one of the backstage staff to apply his makeup and set up his clothes as Nezumi was clearly making no effort to do so. Nezumi remembers this so painfully well, the only thing different was Safu wasn't here to lecture him about it, to point out the obvious and try to get him to speak, to snap out it and do something.

_"It's too much Nezumi!" Safu yelled with tears in her eyes "You're not the only one who lost Shion! I want to so much just lock myself away and cry but we can't do that! We still have each other Nezumi, Shion would want us to be happy, to try and make things better" she said grabbing hold of the absent boys shoulders. Her fingers were digging deep into his skin from trying to reach to him, trying her best to get him to speak. Nezumi hadn't uttered a single word for three weeks now, almost four and it was beginning to drive Safu mad. The boy in her hands was becoming distant and all he would do was sit and make no effort to do anything, he didn't eat nor did he sleep until fatigue overtook him, he would stare into the distance and on occasions she'd find him crying. He was never in the theatre anymore; he was always sitting in Shion's room or at his grave and thus making him miss performances and meetings. His old manager Rikiga began to fear for him, it wasn't like Eve to just shut everything out, usually he would use work as something to drown his problems away, he liked that Eve, not this one who was disappearing and started sneaking out all day and not even coming back at night, only to be found lying next to Shion's headstone in the cemetery. Safu was usually the one to find him and bring him back. Though once he went missing for three days, Nezumi made everyone panic but Safu had finally found him in the familiar place by Shion and she cried dragging him all the way back to the theatre where their manager had organised a transfer. She had begged Rikiga to let her go with Nezumi. She couldn't just leave him, not when he was like this… she wanted to help him, and she wanted him to know she was here for him because she was suffering too._

_"Safu…" he finally spoke, his voice was dry and coarse from not speaking in a long period of time. Safu directed her face up towards his and stared intently into his hollow eyes, waiting for him to speak another word, anything._

_"It's my fault; I let them take him… I let them" he said with an eerie void that gave Safu shivers. His eyes looked as if they wanted to cry again, trying to bring up tears but didn't have any moisture in them; he probably didn't have enough water for himself to function normally. Those words that he spoke pained her, they scratched at her insides, and she knew he was feeling an enormous amount of guilt, but it wasn't his fault, it was anyone's fault, was it?_

_"Don't say that Nezumi, we had no choice but to trust those doctors, it couldn't be helped" she tried to reassure him, wanting him to feel better but she received nothing, not a smile, not even a blink, and his eyes stayed a dull grey from their usual metallic._

"You're going on soon, so please be ready" one of the stage members spoke to him, but he gave no reply, he only let himself be pulled along to backstage where he had to take his place behind large red curtains. A shadow of a smile played on his lips as he remembered standing here, waiting for the curtains to rise and in the front row he'd see Shion grinning, waiting for him to perform. Nezumi would fill himself with pride and put in extra effort just to see Shion's eyes light up as they did. Shion didn't realize how much it meant to Nezumi seeing him in the crowd, waiting for him to perform, and then praising him after. But he didn't care for Shion's praise, all he cared about was Shion being there and flattering him because he really enjoys watching him perform and not just for his stage name Eve. To find someone who didn't want to gain anything from him, to simply be friends and always be there for each other, he never though that would ever happen.

The curtains began to rise slowly and he could feel the cool wind from the hall gushing in. It made his breath hitch as he saw all the people sitting eagerly in their seats, waiting for him to speak, waiting for him to begin and perform for them. His eyes scanned the hall slowly, yet they didn't find that cheerful face he was looking for, and the silence was beginning to make the air around him thick that he could hardly breathe anymore. He took a few steps back, was he losing his balance? He couldn't decide, everything was beginning to feel surreal, and he could hear gasps from the crowd, a growl coming from his manager and then something conversant.

"Psst Nezumi!" a rather loud whisper called out to him, once, twice, three times until he realized it was Safu. He turned his head toward the origin of her voice and she looked fretful, she waved to him to come over to her hurriedly and he questioned her with his eyes before she mouthed the word 'Shion'. His eyes were slightly narrow trying to read her lips, but once he saw that word, his eyes widened and a strange energy shot through him making him run toward Safu and she led the way.

"Nezumi, I'm sorry to ruin your performance like that but its Shion, you have to see him quick" she said, her voice laced with worry.

"It's ok" Nezumi managed to say, but he meant it; he didn't care about being on stage or the sound of disappointment that followed after he ran off. The only thing on his mind was Shion. They were running toward his room so that meant Shion was waiting for him there, he hoped so, he wanted more than anything to see Shion again, to touch him and bring him in a warm embrace; he doesn't want Shion to leave him again, not again.

"Safu! Eve! What do you think you're doing!" the managers voice boomed, making Safu gasp as they finally reach the door to his room. She gently pushed Nezumi toward it before looking him stern in the eyes.

"I'll hold him back as long as I can ok" she said and it made Nezumi smile.

"Thank you Safu" he said honestly before holding her in a loving hug which she returned. He may have been thinking of Shion all this time but he could never forget about Safu, about all the things she's done for him. She was there with him through thick and thin, she was always helping him and was the only thing actually keeping that last bit of sanity he had left intact whether he wished to admit it or not. She pulled away and gave him a warm smile before turning back down the corridor and Nezumi walked into his room before closing the door and locking it from the inside. He quickly looked around the room until his eyes caught Shion standing there, looking at him with those crimson eyes that he loved so much and Nezumi ran up to grab him in a tight hold. He held onto him and breathed in his scent, he missed him so much; he doesn't want to go another day without this boy, never.

"Nezumi... I" he spoke and Nezumi pulled back, he held Shion's head gently before speaking.

"Shion… let's leave this place, you, me, and Safu, we can go back to the town we used to live in and go back to how things were, ok? We don't have to forget, we can just start from where we left off" Nezumi says, gazing deep into Shion's eyes. He didn't want Shion to run away from him anymore, he wanted to make things better; he wanted to go back to the past. Shion smiled softly at the distressed boy who was holding his head gently and removed his hands.

"Nezumi, you and I both know we can't…" Shion spoke softly and Nezumi grimaced slightly at the words that pricked at him.

"W-What do you mean…. Of course we can, we can Shion, I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything that happened and we can build on from it" Nezumi said trying to convince him, but Shion placed a finger to his mouth to get him to stop talking, then held out one of his hands and they both looked to it. At first it seemed normal, Shion's slightly tanned skin and a red mark around it. Nezumi was about to ask him what it was he meant to be looking at until he saw it, Shion's hand faded then went back to normal. Nezumi's eyes widen and he let out a shaky breath before looking Shion in the eyes again.

"What's happening?" he barely asked but Shion answered.

"I-I don't really know, but I think it has to do with me remembering what happened" Shion said and Nezumi took a step back.

"Y-you…remember?" he asked and Shion nodded.

"Yes, I remember Nezumi; I remember what happened that day…" Shion said smiling at Nezumi but he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to remember it but the memory was there, it was grotesquely reminding him of that day.

_This plague has been around for a month now, only infecting certain parts of the city. Most of the stores and even the theatre have undergone a lock down in fear of it spreading to them, it didn't reach their area yet and it was supposed it wouldn't, though the town still took precautions just in case. The actors were not allowed to leave the building until everything would clear up or become less serious, though this didn't stop Shion and Nezumi from meeting up regularly. Nezumi would sneak out to meet up with Shion at his house or at times Shion would come to the theatre. They both didn't take this whole plague thing too seriously; they couldn't stand not seeing each other after visiting each other every day for the past few years. Shion never thought it bad. Well, there were times he would worry, but once he saw Nezumi he'd forget all about it and they'd go through the day as if everything was fine in the world. That was until the day Shion had gotten sick._

_"It's spreading to the town, we suggest everyone take extra precautions, there have been two deaths in the past week, we warn everyone to stay home and only leave for necessities" a female news reporter spoke. His eyes widened at the warning, fear bolted inside him like a strike of lightning. He and Nezumi were to meet up, but now the plague had spread to the town Nezumi would be more at risk of catching it. Shion didn't want that, he didn't want anything to happen to Nezumi especially if the reason was because they were to meet, and though Shion was meant to meet up with Nezumi yesterday, he wasn't allowed to leave or didn't want to because he had gotten symptoms of the flu and his immune system would be too weak to leave the house now. Shion knew they had to stop meeting up at least until it calmed down or just until the town they lived in was considered safe again. All he could do was hope Nezumi wasn't going to sneak out today; he hoped more than anything that he'd stay in the theatre. _

_Nezumi looked around, making sure the coast was clear just before he was about to walk out the door. He wore a hoodie to cover his face and pulled it low before even reaching out to open the door, a soft voice startled him "Nezumi?" it questioned. He turned to see Safu standing there with questionable eyes before she took a step closer to him._

_"Where are you going? We aren't allowed out you know" she said._

_"He's going to see his boyfriend I bet" Inukashi inputted, walking out from behind her and leaning against the wall. _

_"Whatever, how about you both mind your own business" he says with a smirk and folded his arms across his chest. Safu frowned in worry._

_"Didn't you hear the news Nezumi, the plague is in the town, we can't leave" she warned but Nezumi was gazing to the side carelessly, not really caring to what she had to say, she wouldn't understand anyway._

_"I'm only going to be out for a while" he said indifferently and Inukashi snorted._

_"Nezumi, maybe you should just listen to her, I'm pretty sure Shion wouldn't want you to leave now either" she said making Nezumi turn his head toward her._

_"Eh? Is that worry I hear?" he teased with a smirk making her pout._

_"You wish! I'm just thinking about that airhead Shion" she tsked, making him chuckle then turn his back to them._

_"I don't care about this plague thing, if you haven't noticed all the people who have been infected are either the scientist or rich people who are too afraid to get a spec of dirt on their shoes, I think this plague is just picking favourites" he says then walks out the door, completely ignoring them and jogging his way to Shion's house._ _Not long after Shion heard a few taps at his bedroom window and rushed to open it, letting Nezumi climb inside._

_"Nezumi! Why did you leave the theatre, it's dangerous outside" Shion said with worry laced in his voice but it only made Nezumi sniff._

_"Don't give me that lecture as well" he says with a small smirk and walked to Shion's bed only to slump himself down on it. Shion walks up to him but is hesitant to get too close and Nezumi notices. He made it clear to Shion as he raised an eyebrow at him making Shion cleared his throat before he spoke._

_"I-I'm sick... I have the flu" he says and Nezumi chuckles lightly before standing in front of Shion._

_"Oh, would you like me to nurse you back to health?" Nezumi joked making Shion blush._

_"You don't have to Nezumi, I should be fine soon" Shion says then takes a seat at the edge of his bed before he sighs "I hope"._

_Nezumi looked at the boy who wore a fearful expression and he knew what was going through that head of his, he was worried it would get worse and he'd end up having the plague that's going around, but Nezumi wasn't going to accept that, there was no way he would get it and he was more than sure he was going to make Shion better._

_"Of course you will be" Nezumi speaks before walking up to Shion. He raised Shion's head gently by his chin using his finger and thumb so their eyes could meet "I'll make sure of it" he finishes and Shion gives him a warm smile before wrapping his arms around Nezumi's neck in a friendly hug. _

_"Oi, oi enough already" Nezumi chuckled and Shion couldn't help but laugh with him. Nezumi's chuckles and laughs were always so contagious that Shion would literally want to do anything to hear it. _

_"Thank you Nezumi" Shion says cheerfully. Though as the days progressed Shion had only proved to get worse, soon he was unable to leave the bed and Nezumi would spend days with him by his side. On occasions Nezumi would bring him flowers, or his favourite cake, sing and even read to him till he would fall asleep, all in an attempt to see the sick boy smile again. Though Shion would try his best to show his happiness toward Nezumi for everything he was doing, nothing would ease that look in Nezumi's eyes that leaked of concern. So one day Shion wanted to surprise Nezumi, he wanted to pay him back for always coming to visit even during the hard circumstances and always being by his side. He wanted to thank him properly so he decided to go and visit him at the theatre. Shion left the house early to beat Nezumi coming, though it took him sometime he still managed to get out of bed and leave the house. A dull throb pained his head and would blur his vision at some points but he didn't think it were anything to be concerned about. He hasn't left the bed for quite a while so it would take time for his body to adjust to moving about again. Not long after he saw the theatre in sight and sighed with relief, the walk felt longer than usual but he was glad he could make it here before Nezumi left. Speaking of Nezumi, as soon as Shion made it to the doors, they opened to reveal said boy._

_"S-Shion! What are you doing here?" Nezumi exclaims wide eyed and leaps to the side of Shion to help him walk the rest of the way inside._

_"I wanted to surprise you Nezumi" Shion explained with a smile but Nezumi only replied with a 'tch'. He placed Shion down on a couch in the closest room he could find and told him to lay down as he went to find a blanket for the boy. Shion couldn't help but chuckle; even though he reassured Nezumi that he was fine, Nezumi still went out of his way to ensure it to his satisfaction. _

_"Nezumi, I didn't come here so you can worry over me" Shion says as Nezumi finally sat beside him._

_"Don't give me that, you're sick Shion and I told you I'd help you get better" Nezumi says with a huff, though Shion knows he has done more than enough for him. But he could see it in Nezumi's soft silver eyes, that he feels a least a little better doing something to try and help him, it was a little spark of hope that soon Shion would feel better and they could go back to the way things were, Shion wants that just as much as he does though. _

_"Then… could I maybe have a glass of water?" Shion asks making Nezumi jump to his feet._

_"Of course, just wait here" he says before quickly leaving the room to fulfil his request. Shion smiled to himself knowing that he had someone like Nezumi to care for him in such a way. It was such a nice feeling and once he was better even in the slightest of ways, he was going to be sure to pay Nezumi back for it. But he didn't know how, he was going to have to ask Inukashi and Safu for help, he wanted to repay Nezumi with something amazing._

_"Shion? How did you get here?" Inukashi's voice broke his chain of thoughts and he saw her standing beside him._

_"Ah hello Inukashi, well I came to visit Nezumi but you see, he wants me to rest" Shion says making her smirk._

_"Well I don't blame him, you're sick after all, though do you feel like you're getting better?" she asks and he has to question himself that for a moment before he could really answer her._

_"I'm not really sure" he says honestly because he was not sure if he was feeling better or feeling worse. There are times when he feels ok and would think that tomorrow he was to get better, and then he would get an excruciating headache or pains so he would think he was getting worse, but then most days he feels in between and he doesn't really know what to answer. His own body confused him with this sickness and the doctor said it should pass soon and not to think too much of it, but he couldn't help but worry about it. The more he thought about it though the more he would feel it, the dull headache that was throbbing before was now slowly turning unbearable and he had to close his eyes tight, trying to ease some of the pain that was beginning to overtake him. _

_"S-Shion?" Inukashi's voice was questioning and had a hint of worry but he couldn't look at her right now, he couldn't tell her he was ok because well he wasn't feeling ok. He let out a pained yelp as he felt his body heat up, suddenly the room was stuffy and the blanket that was on him felt as if he were part of the sun, burning his skin. Shion kicked the blankets of him furiously and gasped for air, the room was closing in on him, he was sure of it, that everything was getting smaller and he couldn't breathe._

_"Shion! Hey what's wrong?" Inukashi began to shout in fear and his sudden outburst, unsure of how to help the poor boy in distress. Shion forgot she had been standing there though, he forgot about her yelling to him and couldn't feel the way she tried to shake him to snap out of it, the only thing he was thinking was trying to breath and the only thing he could feel was his body on fire. His yelp had become a strangled cry as tears fell down his cheeks without his consent, but then a sharp noise rung throughout the room and pierced through his thoughts, it was the sound of glass shattering to probably a thousand pieces on the floor and a question._

_"Shion?" It was Nezumi's voice, Shion could tell, he could pick it out from a crowd of a thousand people all taking at once. He knew Nezumi was here and then he felt his cool hands that relieved some of his burning skin. Nezumi was in a panic at seeing Shion this way, he felt as if one moment he was fine and now he was writhing in pain, his skin was hot under his fingers and the boy's name kept spilling out of his mouth uncontrollably, he needed a reaction something to show that he was listening. Suddenly a red mark began to creep around Shion's body. The sight made Nezumi's eyes widen even more than they already were and Inukashi had bolted out the room to fetch help and whilst she was out the strange occurred once more as Shion's hair began to change from his chocolate brown to a soulless white. _

_"N-Nezumi?" Shion seemed to question and Nezumi blinked a few times, trying to collect himself to speak._

_"Yes, Shion I'm here!" Nezumi replies and Shion smiles seeming reassured of his presence and he manages to calm down considerably. Though it wasn't anything to relax over since Shion had settled letting out a large breath of air but didn't inhale after, his face seemed to rest with an eerie idle state. _

_"Shion, oi Shion!" Nezumi panicked and began to shake him vigorously. Just then Rikiga bursts into the room startling the both of them. Shion took a quick breath of air and Nezumi looked to him with a hint of hope in his eyes._

_"Is he alright?! I've called for an ambulance they aren't far from here so it shouldn't be long" the man said looking to Nezumi, then to Shion in his arms and gasped. But Nezumi paid him no attention and looked to the boy in his arms, hoping, praying he was alright._

_"Can you hear me? … hey Shion" Nezumi mumbles at first, trying to get him to wake up "Shion please, please answer me! Just open your eyes, say my name, something!" he pleads and places his hand on Shion's cheek, making his eyes tighten before they opened less than half way, but it was more than enough for Nezumi. He smiled and encouraged the boy to stay awake and not fall back asleep since the ambulance was on its way, Shion tried to agree with him, tried to keep his eyes open at least until the doctor came._

_"Stay… with… me" Shion mumbles._

_"I'd never leave you!" Nezumi reassures trying to look to the boy's eyes but they were closing slowly. He repeated over how he was going to be ok as long as he doesn't close his eyes. Shion has to keep looking to him and focus on his face. Shion obeyed and tried his best to keep his eyes open, though the look on Nezumi's face was making it rather easy; it was a mix between worry and fear. The sliver in his eyes began to look like liquid mercury as tears were building, but haven't yet fallen. He was so enchanting even when he was scared, and Shion felt like he was a bad person to think this way during a time like this, but he could not help it. Shion's hand grabbed hold of Nezumi's and squeezed it lightly as Nezumi wiped away some of the sweat trickling down his forehead. He wanted to be by Nezumi always, he never wanted to leave him, for this young actor meant everything to him. Nezumi was like his world, Shion never really made friends so easy due to his high knowledge, most of kids were jealous of him because of it. If he hadn't met Nezumi he would have been in his room all alone and worst of all, he wouldn't have had anyone with him at a time like this, but Nezumi was here, he was with him and they were together. Nezumi squeezed his hand in return earning a small smile from Shion. That's all that really mattered to Shion right now, feeling Nezumi beside him was all he really wanted._

_"I feel better as long as you're with me" Shion said sounding breathless but Nezumi smiled softly at him and caressed his now damp hair._

_"And I'll always be with you Shion" Nezumi says just above a whisper. Just then the medical men barged into the room, crunching the broken glass on the floor with their boots and walked straight toward them once they spotted Shion on the couch; they tore Nezumi away from the sick boy to place him on a clean white stretcher. Nezumi suddenly felt weak, as if they ripped the life out of him, as he watched Shion be placed into the stretcher and be taken out of the room, but it was soon replaced with the sudden strength – the urge – of wanting to be with him. He told Shion he was always going to be there and he was going to do just that. He stood and began to run toward the door with unsteady legs that began to sturdy once he got within a running rhythm. He called out Shion's named once he reached his side again and held onto his hand. Shion felt suddenly cold, his skin was once so hot it almost burnt his fingers but now he was probably colder than ice. Nezumi followed them all the way out the door and forced himself into the back of the vehicle, they were telling him he wasn't allowed on, but a few words won't stop him from being by Shion's side especially at a time like this, when he needs him the most. _

_"Keep your eyes open, you'll be ok" Nezumi coos, holding onto Shion's hand with unintentional tension. Shion was still looking to Nezumi and even though he could feel his insides contract in pain. Shion wanted to thrash about again and scratch at his body in an attempt to sooth the pains inside him but he held back, he tried his best to restrain himself for Nezumi. The way he was begging and pleading Shion to keep his eyes open, that everything will be fine, he believed him and he knew even if he were told otherwise by these medical staff, if Nezumi said he will be ok then he will think the same. He trusted Nezumi, with everything he says and does, Shion trusted him and yes there are times when he was wrong or things seemed doubtful but it was a sense of comfort to have something to believe in, someone to place your trust with no matter what and though he could see the potential outcome of what was going to happen next, he still believed Nezumi that everything was going to be ok._

_They had finally arrived to the hospital and the medical workers were claiming to each other that he needed to be taken into the surgery room. Nezumi feared their words, why did Shion need to go there, what were they planning to do with him; he didn't understand but wasn't leaving Shion even so. _

"Nezumi it's ok, really... You didn't do anything wrong" Shion reassured with a smile and placed his hand gently on Nezumi's shoulder. Though he only shook his head vigorously.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, and I just watched them" Nezumi said back to him.

_On the way to the emergency room the nurses began to push Nezumi away. Each person would come and try and ask him to leave because he couldn't enter the room with them, but he was just ignoring them and pushed passed everyone, not letting his eyes stray away from Shion's paling face. _

"You did all you could then, we were only young after all" Shion said trying to catch Nezumi's eyes but he wasn't looking up, only looking to the floor.

"We were too young, why... Why did you have to leave" Nezumi says under his breath making Shion wrap his arms around him even though his frame was beginning to fade every minute or so. Nezumi tried to return the hug, he was unsure at first, though he was also unsure why that was? He still feared Shion would be mad at him, he couldn't understand why he wasn't.

_"Shion!" he shouted as he was being held back by two medical men standing by. He was thrashing around but their rough hands were holding onto him tight and tears began to sting at his eyes, threatening to come out. He couldn't believe this was happening, they were taking Shion away from him, and time around him seemed to have slowed down as he watched Shion moving away from him, further and further, it was painful as if someone were just stabbing him repeatedly. _

_"Nezu…mi" Shion barely spoke but Nezumi could see it, he saw his lips moving, speaking that familiar word that would often leave those lips and his breathe came out in small gasps. Shion needed him, they needed to be together. He knew if he was to go behind those doors the chance of him coming out again was highly unlikely, Nezumi knew they were going to put him to sleep, he knew they were going to make him worse than he already was._

_"Shion!" he yelled trying to reach out to him and a few tears manage to slide down his cheeks as the white doors closed, blocking Shion from sight. A few excruciating hours later, once Safu, Inukashi, and also his manager Rikiga had arrived, they were given the horrible news that Nezumi wished he would never hear in his life, something that in fact felt as if it ended his life on the spot. Guilt ate at him quickly which turned into hate toward the doctors for stopping him going inside, Shion would have lived if he were by his side, Shion didn't have to go through that, he didn't have to._

Nezumi's eyes were now wide from the remembrance and could feel a set of tears coming at the thought, he now held onto Shion as tight as he could, wanting to feel him again. Though he was trying to reassure himself that Shion was now with him, standing, hugging him right now, however, something wasn't settling right inside his mind.

"Shion… w-why are you so cold?" Nezumi questions slowly, from fear of the answer. Shion was cold, an all too familiar cold. It felt the way he did back in his memory, it felt like the way the rain would numb his skin, and mostly like the cool feel of his headstone, Nezumi didn't like it, he hated the cold feeling. He wanted Shion's warmth, he yearned for it because it was the only thing that kept him happy, the main thing that kept him alive until now was the warmth Shion gave him and it was disappearing again. Shion chuckled lightly and broke away from the hug only to gently hold Nezumi's face in his hands and gaze at him with love filled eyes, but Nezumi's eyes still held fear.

"I want you to be happy ok" Shion says to him and Nezumi pouted lightly.

"I can't Shion, without you I can't be" he replies.

"Yes you can Nezumi, remember that I love you and live with Safu and Inukashi" Shion says still smiling brightly at the boy in his hands making Nezumi let out a soft breath.

"I want to live life with you…" Nezumi barely whispers.

"Nezumi, I will always be with you, be that in this life or any other life we manage to live, I'll always find you and we will always be together" Shion speaks then leans his forehead against Nezumi's before he continues "because that's how much I love you, so please, don't cry" Shion whispers placing a small peck on Nezumi's lips before his hands dropped from Nezumi's face and he walked back slowly. His figure began to fade, but his smile was still on his face, though Nezumi's heart was racing it was almost deafening.

"I love you too Shion, I love you so much" Nezumi says and tries to reach out for him, trying to touch him again, even if Shion were cold Nezumi would warm him up just as long as he doesn't leave. But Nezumi's hand went straight through him; this time he felt nothing and his racing heart skipped beats.

"Nezumi! Nezumi! I can't hold him back much more!" he heard Safu yell from behind the locked door but he paid it no attention, it was as if he couldn't hear her at all, and it was true, for his ears were ringing with a strange silence from hearing his beating heart a few moments ago suddenly stop. Shion gave him a sad smile and noticed his eyes were now moist.

"Thank you Nezumi, you've made me so happy" was the last thing Shion spoke before he seemed to disappear with the wind and Nezumi was now left alone in his room. He stood in shock at what happened and disbelief… Shion couldn't have left, he was gone again? Slipped away from him in an instant and he couldn't do anything about it. The thought was mind numbing, it hurt his body and his knees gave in making him slump to the floor, that was when the tears that had built up began to pour down his cheeks and he didn't try to hold back the upcoming sobs. A few loud bangs could now be heard at the door.

"EVE! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" his manager shouts with an uncontrollable anger. Once he finds the door locked, he begins to bang it, attempting to break it open, since his star actor wasn't replying. Safu could still be heard trying to calm the man down, trying to move him away from the door with no luck. Though Nezumi was ignoring it all, he cared about nothing right now, his mind, body, soul; everything had been swallowed in the despair that he thought had finally left him a few months ago. He couldn't care less about the world right now for everything that he found good within it had disappeared right before his eyes for the second time. He couldn't bare this any longer, thoughts of days he were to live without Shion were dull, he hated acting, he hated the people, he hated his manager, he utterly despised them! Shion was making these things bearable, to know Shion was waiting for him in his room and the thought of seeing that smile he loved after a long day was the only thing keeping him going. Now that Shion was gone what does he have left? His head lifted up and he gazed outside the balcony window. Small drops of rain that started to trickle stained the glass like his cheeks stained with tears and he saw the moon glowing gloomily, it was haunting him. He doesn't have anything to look forward to, anyone to wake up to, or even just blabber pointlessly with, he lost his best friend, his lover, his life, he lost the only thing he consider special, he had nothing left.

"EVE!" the yelling was constant, it rung throughout the room but still not startling Nezumi. Safu was also attempting to talk to him through the door, asking him to open it before the manager breaks through. Ah, he still had one thing left, one option that would keep him close to Shion and it was so clear, how could he not have knew this before? The answer was simple to him now and he found some small strength in that thought to stand up. He stood still, letting out a few breathes before turning his head toward the door, it banged and the wood could be heard cracking under the amount of force used against it, yet it didn't frighten Nezumi one bit. It didn't even make him blink and he faced forward again, slowing walking, step by step. The curtains pushed aside and the window wide open, Nezumi stood looking to the sky, a cool breeze blew through his raven tresses and the dress he was wearing danced along. He closed his eyes and breathed the air in, filling his lungs before letting it all out again; the small drops washed away the tears and moistened his skin.

"I'll be waiting, will you save me again Shion?" he mumbles to the sky as sliver eyes opened, gazing to the moon once more and he puts one foot out slowly making his dress expose his ankle. The room door finally gave in and smashed open with a few pieces of the door flying around, the manager and Safu tumble inside at the sudden loss of support. He groaned beneath her as she got up to sit on her knees, holding her head from the impacted. As the manager sat up her eyes looked toward the balcony and her breath hitched. Eyes wide, she couldn't believe what she saw. Nezumi was standing on the edge of the railing with one foot hanging out; she tried to collect her thoughts, telling her legs to get up! Get up and grab him! But she was too stunned.

"NEZUMI!" she shouted trying to scurry to her feet, getting close to the balcony but before she could he shifted his weight onto the foot hanging off the balcony and he fell off the edge silently. Silence was the only thing one could hear, it was louder than anything and it pieced through Safu's mind, she felt her stomach tighten and her head begin to feel light, as if she weighed no heavier than a feather. As the wind blew inside the window, reminding her of the cold, she felt as if she flew with it, being pushed along and her sight began to fail her, everything began to blur until she was covered in a strange sort of darkness.

* * *

Everyone was together now, there was a funeral and apart from Safu, Inukashi, and Rikiga, a whole bunch of fans of Eve gathered as well. But soon it was over and everyone left except those three who were closer to Nezumi than anyone else here today. Safu had not stopped crying, every time she thought of it more tears would just come. Inukashi stood next to her as Safu was standing in front of Nezumi's headstone.

"It was bound to happen" Inukashi said with sadness clear in her voice. She also felt at great loss with Shion and even Nezumi, even though they were known to get into the most arguments she still felt at loss. Safu nodded and more tears fell down her cheeks and she tried her best to wipe them away with her sleeve as she ran out of tissues, trying to stifle her sobs.

"Oi, don't get so upset, at least he's at peace now right?" Inukashi tried to comfort the teary Safu. Inukashi heard a giggle and couldn't tell if it really was a giggle or if her mind was playing tricks on her, but once Safu removed her hand from her face she noticed she was smiling.

"I know I can't help but be upset, though I'm also happy in a way because Nezumi got what he wanted" she said in between sniffs and Inukashi looked to her with one eyebrow raised before smiling to her.

"Yeah probably did, come on let's go back now… It's gonna be great working together again, this place just wasn't the same without you" Inukashi said and Safu nodded. Rikiga had taken her back under his management and she moved back to the town they used to live in so she can now visit them regularly. Before walking out of the cemetery she turned back to look at Nezumi's headstone then to Shion's right beside it, 'I'll always be by your side' and Safu was sure that they were together now, she smiled to herself and followed Inukashi out, at long last.

* * *

Crimson eyes skim over the last few sentences of the play Hamlet before closing the book with a soft thud. He stretched his arms over his head, sighing once he relaxed again and looked to the time, it was ten till two in the morning and he still was up waiting. He now looked to his bed, deciding whether or not he should sleep and rest for the night. Though this was now something he felt important to wait for… admittedly at first it was strange and somewhat scary that someone would visit him through his open window, but as more weeks pass, he began to feel it were necessary to see the boy, it's become almost like a nightly ritual. Shion rested his head onto his folded arms that lay on the table, drowsiness was slowly overtaking him since he had been studying none stop the past few days, and didn't notice as his eyes began to droop till they shut, letting him fall asleep. The only time Shion had actually realize he wasn't awake anymore was when he felt the cool soft pillow beneath his head and a warm blanket cover him. Shuffling a little before opening his eyes, Shion saw him sitting on the bed, Nezumi; he had a small smirk and was gently caressing Shion's hair.

"Y-you're late today" Shion mumbles a little from his sleep, which felt more like a nap.

"Eh, well it's nice to see you too" Nezumi says with a light chuckle and Shion fixed his gaze on him. His long raven hair was tied up in a small ponytail except for the shorter parts that hung beside his face, framing him perfectly and Shion wondered if he could ever pull off a look like that as good as Nezumi. Shion wondered what this boy could have been doing before he arrived; it wasn't like him to come late, though he never really had an actual set time he comes.

"**Have you travelled far** to get here? You know you don't need to visit every night" Shion states, now fully awake after a moment of thought and Nezumi sighed.

"Why are you sick of me already?" he questions before standing up "I'll just go then, sorry to bother his highness" Nezumi said sarcastically with a small bow, before turning to feign leaving. He heard Shion sit up on the bed before he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Nezumi you know I didn't mean it in that way" Shion spoke with a small pout, knowing Nezumi was only teasing him. Nezumi smirked before turning to him, crossing his arms over his chest. But noticed Shion seemed to be daydreaming again and he raised an eyebrow at the boy still in the bed.

"And what's going through your head at a time like this?" Nezumi asks.

"It's just, I was wondering what you are exactly..." Shion speaks and Nezumi now looks at him as if he said something bizarre "Come on Nezumi, you know not everyone has the ability to appear whenever they choose" Shion continues.

"Why this all of a sudden and I don't see the problem" Nezumi says with pout.

"There isn't a problem, it's just... Well since your eyes remind me so much of stars in a night sky I can't help but wonder, **are you made of stardust too?**" Shion says. It took a moment for his question to sink in but once it did, Nezumi couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shion, where do you even come up with these things" Nezumi says taking a seat beside him on the bed.

"What do you think then?" Shion asks "Why are you a ghost?" He continued and Nezumi just looked at him and wanted to sigh. Shion would normally pester him with questions but this time he was asking something that he felt impossible to answer. How should he know how or why he was like this, it just happened and he doesn't really want to think about it. All he knows is this boy Shion, though he can't actually remember a thing about him or if they've spoken before. But Shion just felt familiar, like he was home whenever he was with Shion, and he knew this was where he wants to be. But the fact that Shion keeps asking him about what he is or why he was, it annoyed him to some extent.

"The heck should I know, it's not like I chose to be like this" Nezumi speaks, irritation clear in his voice.

"Well don't you remember anything from before? Like reasons you chose to come here, are you hiding from someone?" Shion keeps asking making Nezumi roll his eyes.

"You talk too much you know that" he states and pinches Shion's nose, earning him a small yelp "What is it exactly you want me to say?" Nezumi continued. Shion was staring at him with eyes big that seemed to glisten like rubies. Nezumi love to gaze at them and his hair that seemed to glow in the lamp light, taking on a cream colour, he wanted to just reach out and touch it.

"**Are the angels after you?**" Shion sudden asks, though he sounded a little hesitant Nezumi heard it quite clear and had to restrain himself from laughing. Instead he let it out in chuckles but Shion only gazed at him questionably.

"I can't even grasp what goes on in that head of yours!" he says through his fit of chuckles, amused at the boy's strange thoughts and decided to get under the covers of Shion's bed.

"Nezumi..." Shion states looking to the boy who was now in bed beside him and felt his cheeks warm up. It wasn't the fact that he were embarrassed about Nezumi laughing at him, though his face would always seem to flush once Nezumi came close to him. Undeniably Shion enjoyed it quite a bit, even though Nezumi was a ghost he still had the warmth of a living person and Shion would often forget what he was exactly. He would often question himself why would someone like Nezumi come to his place, he was sure it had to be something so big and the thought of being chased by angels seemed so logical to him, for he was something of that beauty there was no denying it. Shion eyed the boy resting in his bed and a smile played on his lips as he lied down next to him, trying his best to keep his arms to himself.

"Did you finish off the book all by yourself?" Nezumi asked.

"Almost… I borrowed the books you told me about only yesterday and started reading not long ago" Shion stated and Nezumi smiled "Will you come back tomorrow night?" Shion now asked.

"Eh do you want me too?" Nezumi asks almost sarcastically.

"Yes" Shion says simply with a small smile, making Nezumi turn around in the bed so they were now face to face and he returned the smile.

"Then I will" he says and puts an arm loosely around Shion making him shuffle a little closer. Suddenly he remembered something, it sort of felt like déjà vu as Shion sat in his arms this way. It was like he remembers doing this before but this made him feel somewhat upset, like the memory was eating away at him and Shion must have picked up on it.

"Is something wrong Nezumi?" He asks the boy in front of him who was grimacing at his own thoughts. Nezumi looked to Shion and wanted to sigh in frustration for he did not know if something was wrong or not, he couldn't decide if this memory he had, was it bad or was it good? And how was he even going to explain this to Shion without sounding strange.

"I-I keep having these thoughts, like déjà vu" he paused for a moment, taking in the look of Shion's face as he listened intently "You are in them though I can't help but feel afraid of them, like you're going to disappear from me but you're there smiling in my arms just like this" he tries his best to explain and Shion could hear the confusion in his voice which was accompanying the confused expression he wore.

"Could they be your memories?" Shion questioned making the troubled boy look to him. He seemed to be pondering on the thought before letting out a huff of breath and a small 'tsk'.

"Shion... I... I don't know if they are, but I don't want them back, something about it seems too... Heavy" he states feeling quite silly for saying something as that about mere thoughts, something that could have just been made up and was sure Shion thought of him to be silly. However Shion smiled simply at him and though he admits it was irritating to see at first, it later put him at ease once he felt Shion's warm hand place itself on the side of his face.

"Nezumi, I don't think there really is a way to forget the past, if they are memories... if you do then you'll forget who you are or why you are living in the first place, and some of them are bound to be bad and are bound to hurt you, but isn't that how we learn?" Shion states with a rhetorical question.

"Then **tell me what I am to do**" Nezumi says barely above a whisper with pleading eyes, hoping this boy could do something, something to stop these recurring thoughts he somehow hated.

"Just think of the present, of what's happening now or what will happen tomorrow, and if your memories come, whether they are bad or good, we will deal with them, **but until then I'll save your side of the bed, just come and sing me to sleep**…" Shion states now cuddling Nezumi in a soft embrace, resting his head upon his chest. Nezumi was staring thoughtful for a moment at Shion's words and then smiled to himself, holding onto Shion a little tighter before he replied.

"Of course, your majesty" he said gently as the boy in his arms was falling asleep and let his own eyes close right after, allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

If you read it all you deserve a cookie *w* Thank you and pleassseee tell me what you think of it?

*Gives you love and hugs*


End file.
